Little Monsters 2: Monsters visit
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Maurice's Visit

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot!**

So this is a little sequel to the movie Little Monsters. I simply LOVE this movie it's been my fav for 6 years or so if not maybe a year more than that. I never get tired of it and I found the movie not too long ago and I have watched it more than 5 times. My dad is pissed at me since I hog the TV to watch the movie XD! Anywho, I was simply compelled to write this fic! I hope you like it! And there are lots of surprises in here! Ha! BTW: I'm not old! just in case you thought I am. I know the movie is from 1989 but I just love it. I mean the movie is 7 years older than me!

On with the story ppls!

So this is in a place called California. It has been 11 years since Maurice left Brian and the gang. Maurice moved on reeking hell into the lives of other children. Many children reminded him of his best bud Brian but not one of them felt the same. He hasn't had another friend other than Brian since then. He had gone to visit him 5 years ago and had seen that Brian had moved away. He found a note on the floor where the bed layed old and abandoned. It read:

_Dear Maurice,_

_I knew you would come for a visit. I moved away as you may see. I insisted my mother to let me keep my old bed here so you could come up and find what you are reading. I am now 16 years old and I bet your older too but haven't changed at all. You were right, Kiersten and I were together for quite a long time. But then she moved away to some dumb old all girl school. Todd stuck around a while longer. He still lives around the neighborhood. Make sure to give him a good scare will you pal? Anyway, my dad moved to New York and my mom is taking us to live in Wisconsin. Eric still remembers you and says Hi! I miss you a whole lot and your still my favorite little monster and don't you forget that! I will never forget you and all our adventures Maurice. I still have your vest and wear it everywhere I go. I have a habit of wearing sun glasses, that are also the ones you gave me. Well I got to go the flight is due in a few hours._

_Love, your bud, Brian._

_P.S. Keep this note close to your heart Maurice...considering it's the only visual reminder you have of me. Oh and look at the wall Maurice._

Maurice stood up with a sad sigh and looked around. His eyes landed on the wall where Brian had all his baseball cards. There were all the cards Maurice said he needed so many years ago. Above that he found something engraved into the wall. It said:

_Maurice+Brian=Buds forever._

Maurice smiled and ripped the cards off the wall carefully. He looked back a the wall and under the cards he removed was something else carved into the wall. It said:

_Brian_

_Kiersten_

_Eric_

_Todd_

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Thank you for everything Maurice!_

Maurice felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Now that there is a true bud." He said with a sniff.

Maurice got on the bed and sighed heavily.

"I miss him." He said to the wall.

He took the note and the cards and shoved it into his other vest inside in inner pocket and secured it then he laid back on the bed and it made a cracking sound and a squeak.

"It's been a while since Brian left here." He said clearing a stray tear from his face.

"I wish I could tell him everything that has happened. Like I was named Mayor of my town, nearly gave a kid a heart attack, sent a good for nothin teen to jail and I have prohibited scaring innocent little babies for Brian's sake." He said staring at the roof.

"Well I guess I should be going now." He said as he got uo and lifted the old bed and jump through.

Once he was down he was greeted by some of the monsters. He just gave a quick nod or a wave until one stood in front of him.

"Hey Maurice. Are you ok? Your looking a little down. That is really unlike you." She said.

"Looking a little down you should speak for yourself Luanne." Maurice replied.

Luanne was about 3 feet from the ground. Although in Maurice's opinion she wasn't half bad.

Luanne laughed at his insult.

"Ah there's my favorite Maurice." She said walking past him.

He smiled at her and kept walking his way. Then a group of monsters ran past him. Maurice stopped one.

"Whoa there bud. What's all the comotion?" He asked.

The monster looked up at Maurice looking very jittery and happy.

"Someone is in an abandoned house and we want to check out if there is someone new moving in." He said running off.

Maurice stood there bewildered. Had he heard right? What's so important about a new comer? Maurice pepped up again returning to his old never still fast rhyme speaking self and ran to where all the noise was coming from. He stopped dead in his track when the large group of monsters where piled up at the stairs leading to Brian's old home. It couldn't be that someone knew was moving in so soon. Maurice pushed his way up the the peek of the stair case and whistled loudly to get evryone's attention. Once he had it he cleared his throat.

"Attention all monsters not as good looking as me!" He yelled. Everyone living thing looked his way. He found it so funny how they fell for that all the time. "I, Maurice, will investigate what is going on out here. It is merely 3:00 a.m and whoever arraived there at this time can be dangerous." He said. Everyone started to protest and whine. "Silence!" He yelled. The monsters grew silent in an instant and Maurice laughed. Maurice never took things serious for too long. "I'm gonna go and check like it or not and if you try to come up before I come down I will tie you to a chair and leave you outside until the sun rises and come looking for you whenever I remember your out there." He said with a creepy smile with perfectly pointed teeth flashing.

Everyone began to scatter away quickly as possible off to find someone else t scare the bejeses out of.

"Now let's see what unfortunate soul will be tortured by me." He mumbled to himself with a slight snicker.

Maurice stuck his head from under the bed careful not to knock over the bricks that Brian had put so he could come up. He looked around and saw no one. He was about to come out when he heard sobbing. He looked around and found a figure of a person in the corner of the room. It had it's head propped on it's knees that were held tight over it's chest. Who ever it was, it wasn't happy at all. Maurice didn't know what to do. If to go up and do what he does best, or try and leave without making a sound. Sadly it was in his nature to do the first option. Maurice lifted the bed silently and came out into the darkness of the room. He crept up to the person.

"Boo." Maurice said.

The person jumped up and nearly landed on it's feet. Maurice looked at the person. It was a girl no more than 14 years old. Her eyes were puffed up and red. She had bags under her eyes and she was breathing heavily.

"W-Who are you?" She said moving as far away as possible from him along the wall only to press her back to the bed.

"Well that's a first. It's usually _what_ are you? not who." He said.

"W-What? W-why would I need to ask t-that?" She said completely alarmed.

Maurice dove down on the floor and quickly crawled up to her. She squinted her eyes to get a good look at him. Once she did, she jumped up on the bed and fell to the other side. Maurice jumped up and landed on the bed belly first. He layed across the bed and placed his head on his hands.

"What the hell are you?" She said firmly.

"Well your not a bright one are you?" Maurice said. "Imma monster silly." He said.

"Monster?" She said curiously.

"Sure am babe! And the names Maurice." He said sitting on the bed. She flinched away. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said as he extended an arm to help her up. She took it hesitantly.

"I-I'm Rebecca." She said.

"Oh come on! Stop stutterin hun. You shouldn't be scared of me! I already told you I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm not scared! I was just..." She trailed off.

"Cryin? I know. I saw you cryin when I came up to scare the living hell outta you." He said laughing. "Why were you cryin anyways Rebecca?" He asked.

"Nothin." She mummbled.

"That's not good enough." He said.

"I had a fight with my mom again." She mumbled again.

"Why'd you come here though?" He asked a little interested.

"I needed to get away from the house, so I ran out and she came after me. I tripped and saw the 'for sale' sign and came in here. I found that the highest room is this one and I locked myself up here to...cry alone..." She explained.

"Well did that affect your father or siblin'?" He asker her.

"My dad and little brother died in a car accident about 2 years ago..." She said looking at the ground. "Since then my mom has been more...agressive to me." She said and a sob escaped.

"Oh...that's not too good." He said in a low voice. "I guess that really hurt you." He said looking her way.

"No shit Sherlock." She said looking at him with a huff of a laugh.

"That's quite a colorful vocabulary you got there little lady." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah...well that's the only way I can speak to my mother to make a point in the house." She said.

"Whoa...the situation is tougher than I thought." He said looking at the ground.

"Yeah it is." She said with a sigh.

"And how does that make you feel?" He said in a mocking tone. He really never took things too seriously.

"Insane! I'm telling all my problems to a complete stranger and a monster never the less." She said with a laugh.

"Ah the sweet sound of laughter!" Maurice said as he jumped off the bed.

"Yeah that's something I thought I would never do that again." She said.

"Oh come on don't be such a negative Nelly! You gotta take a walk on the wild side babe! It's the only way to go!" He said with his caracteristic laugh.

She laughed at his antics.

"Say, let me have a good look at you Maurice." She said as she got off the bed.

"Well I am mighty good lookin." He said standing straight and turning slowly.

"Do all the monsters look like you?" She asked as she studied him carefully.

"Only the good lookin ones babe." He said with his goofy laugh.

She giggled. "You're blue!" She said laughing some more.

"Well actually I'm a very happy monster." He said jumping on the bed.

She laughed hard. "That's not what I meant! I meant you skin is blue!" She said.

"Yep. Charming isn't it?" He said laughing.

"I'll say." She said sarcastically. "Your hair is blue too."

"Yep everything I have is blue! And I mean EVERYTHING!" He said as he rolled off the bed landing on the floor with a thump only to get back up quickly.

"Oh Maurice I could have gone on my life without knowing that." She mumbled loudly.

"I just knew you were curious." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah Maurice, I was dying to know!" She said sarcastically.

Maurice just laughed.

"Well not everything is blue. My eyes are brown." He said simply.

"I would expect them to be blue though. That's weird." She said. "So your a good looking monster?" She asked.

"Yeah. And your a ugly human." He said laughing. "Just kiddin hun." He laughed. He stopped when he remembered when he first met Brian. Rebecca noticed and sat besides him.

"Are you ok Maurice?" She asked. "Just second ago youy were all happy and now..." She asked looking at him.

Maurice started to explain things to Rebecca about the adventures he had with Brian. He wasn't going to cry about it now. Rebecca listened to every word he said with a lot of attention.

"You miss him a lot..." she said after 3 minutes of silence.

Maurice just stared at the ground.

'He must feel sad being here in his best friends house' She thought to herself. 'I know how he feels...' She thought sadly. Then she hugged him. It took him 5 seconds to respond to the embrace with one of his own.

"Well...don't you think that even if you fought with your mom she will be worried about you?" He said once they stopped hugging.

"Maybe not. Once she threatened to kick me out of the house if I ever called her a stuck up bitch ever again." She said angrily.

"Whoa you called her that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Right after she slapped me." I said with a guilty look on my face.

"Ok well then maybe she is a stuck up bitch" He said and began to laugh. "By any chance do you know what time it is?" He asked getting up from the bed.

"Um it's about 10 minutes till 6." She answered him.

Maurice yelled and jumped right over the bed and landed on the other side of the room where the window was not there.

"What?" She asked alarmed.

"It's just that if I get hit by light I turn into a good for nothing pile of clothes until the light is gone and if I'm out too long then I will burn a die!" He said ducking down. "I really wish I could walk you home kid but like I said...I die!" He said.

"I'm not going home Maurice." I said quickly. He stopped and set the bed down again.

"W-What do ya mean your not going home kid? I mean where are ya gonna go?" He asked her a little shaky.

"I don't really know Maurice. I just know I have my things in the living room until I know where to go." She said taking a step back.

"Well why don't you come down to my place and I'll give you the grand tour!" He said happily.

"So your a monster from under the bed? I thought that was a kid story used to scare them when they are grounded." she said.

"Well it's not a story I'll tell you that. Like I told Brian once long ago. We're the reason kids get locked in their rooms, we're the reason brothers hate their sisters and we're also the reason parents and their kids fight all the time. We're a world that is dedicated in reeping hell into an entire nation of kids!" He said with a laugh.

She laughed. "So how do you get under the bed and where do you come from?" She asked.

"Well I come from under the bed itself. It's monster magic kiddo! Here come and see for yourself!" He said taking my arm and pulling me to the bed. (A/N: Sounds weird huh? Gives me ideas...lol u think i should make them do that? XD)

He lifted the bed and he took my hand in his and stuck it on the floor to her amazement her hand went through the floor! "Holy crud!" she yelled.

"Pretty neat trick huh kid?" He said with a chuckle.

"Hell Yeah!" she said.

"But remember only a monster can pull you through otherwise you'll crack your head open tryin...at least for now..."he said. Rebecca was about to ask but decided otherwise. "Oh and it can only be under a bed. Any bed! As long as it's a bed! It could be a couch used for sleepin if only it were lifted at least a foot off the ground!" He said laughing. "So you ready kid?" He asked taking his hand out waiting for hers.

She didn't hesitate. "Maurice I was born ready." She said taking his hand. His face saddend. 'I think I just reminded him of Brian' She thought to herself.

"K then hang tight kiddo." He said as soon as he recovered. He jumped through the floor dragging her along with him.

"Maurice!" she yelled as she fell to the ground with a thump. "ohhh" she groaned.

"Sorry bout that kiddo." He said lifting her off the ground quickly. Damn he's strong.

She looked around and gasped "This place is amazing Maurice!" She yelled looking around some more.

"Yeah! Hell sweet Hell! Come on! I'll give you the grand tour!" He said walking off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**To be continued! This is not over yet hahaha! Next chaper will be interesting...not boring like this one...but this was just to let you know how they get along and shit like that! XD luv u all mah readers!**


	2. Amazing Place

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot people!**

**Ok so this chappy is all in different POV i will warn you when they change so dnt worry bout it! and Maurice might be a LITTLE OOC just a little bit. Lot's of OC too so dont go looking around for the caracters in da movie. u'll never find them!**

**On with the story my worthy readers!**

_Rebecca's POV_

I looked around and the first thing I could have said was 'This is truely amazing! I would guve anything to be in place like this!' but I decided not to instead because I would have sounded jealous.

I followed Maurice everywhere he took me and introduced myself to all the monsters he talked to. All the monsters were nice in their own special monster way.

Maurice led me to what seemed to be an arcade room to me. I zipped to something that looked like a hockey table and played with one of the monsters when Maurice grabbed me by the waist and pulled me along.

"Hey!"I tried to yell seriously but failed miserably.

"Come on! Dance with me Bex!" He said as he started movin and kumpin around to the music he looked extremely ridiculous but cute so I joined him.

"Bex? Is that my new nickname?" I asked as we danced together.

"Yeah. But you will always be kiddo in my heart." He said laughing and spining around.

"Ok but I'm calling you Blue from now on." I said as I began to spin with him.

"Considerin' that's my first nickname then sure kiddo." He said. "Now come on!" He said as he grabbed my arm and towed me along.

He dragged me out of the room and pulled me out to what would seem the town square. It was as empty and hollow as can be. Only a little monster scurrying here and there.

"Why is everything so empty here?" I asked and a small echo portraied the silence.

"Dunno...sleepin I guess..." He replied looking around.

"Monsters sleep?" I asked incredulous.

"Yep. I need mah beauty sleep to keep up this image hun. When your sleeping we're reapin hell into your lives and when we're sleepin you do our jobs for us. It's a win win situation." He said looking at me.

"What do you mean we do your jobs?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well...kids usually do something reckless like...fight with thier parents, spill the milk over dad's paper work, ruin mom's favorite shirt, break a vase, steal a car, rob a bank,break a window, kill someone innocent and...do some other things I'm gonna get into details to that you will learn when your older or figure it out on the way but the point is that thier too young to do it." He finished the sentence quickly.

"Wow...life out there is literally hell..." I said with a look of guilt on my face. "It's an embarrasment Maurice." I said.

"Nah it's not that bad kiddo...most of the first things I said I have framed kids for doing!" He laughed. "The rest well I framed them guilty and sent to jail!" He laughed again.

"Really? By the way...not too long ago...I found my i-pod chewed on..." I started.

"Yeah so?" He said.

"I don't have a dog Maurice!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What house do you love in kiddo?" He asked looking at me like he was innocent as can be.

I told him the house I live in and he froze. He formed an 'oh' with his mouth and started to clumsly run away laughing.

"MAURICE!" I yelled as I began after him. We ran around and he would dodge every attept I would try to catch him with. "Looks like your chased around a lot Maurice!" I yelled from behind him.

"You have no idea!" He said laughing. He looks like he hasn't been running for the past 4 minutes while I was panting like a dog in summer.

I began to run after him again and he was headed to a wall. He realized that when he was about a foot away from it. He was cornered. I reached him and ranched my arms against his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Got cha Blue!" I said between raspy breaths I was exhausted. "You broke my i-pod!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I was hungry and I wanted something that would turn on my taste buds!" He said with a laugh.

It was hard to be more intimadating than him. Hec he is a monster! It can't get more intimadating than that! And not only that but he was about 5 inches talled than I was. He had to looke down at me and I had to tilt my head up slightly to look at him straight in the eyes.

"That's not cool Maurice! That was the only thing that made me happy in that hell house!" I said pinning his arms to the wall instead.

"I said I was sorry Kiddo!" He said whining. "I didn't know it was yours! If I did I would have left it working." He said making a goofy grin.

I smiled. "Why do I always laugh at you..." I mumbled and layed my head on his chest. I felt his heartbeat. It had a cool beat.

"So we're cool?" He asked feeling kinda awkward.

I nodded my head. I didnt get my head off his chest. His heartbeat...I liked it. It was calming yet fast. Loud yet musical.

"Uh...kiddo?"He said looking down at me.

"I like the sound of your heartbeat Maurice." I said in a calm voice.

"My heartbeat? Why? It's a heartbeat like anyone elses." He said.

"A monsters heartbeat is different than a humans Maurice. And yours...is a heartbeat like no other." I said.

"Our heartbeat is different than yours?" He asked curious.

"Yeah. My heart is pumping real hard cuz I was running and your heart is steady. My heartbeat is loud now but usually a faded thu-rump sound." I explained as I let his arms go.

"Weird." Is all he said. I was still on his chest. I yawned. "Whoa you sleepy kiddo?" He asked.

"No." Another yawn escaped my mouth.

"Yeah you are." He said as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Maurice let me go..." Another yawn. "...I'm not sleepy..." I tried to convince him.

"Not a chance kiddo. Your gonna fall asleep standing on your sleep soon enough." He said.

I gave up. I knew I was exhausted.

"Now listen to me kiddo. I can't take you up your house or Brian's house cuz the sun is up. So I'm gonna take you to the dump I call home. Then tonight I'll take you to where ever you want to go!" He said as he went up a couple of stairs.

"Uh huh." Was all I managed to reply.

"This is your last free visit. Starting tomorrow visiting time ends at dawn and unless you want a new residence or a set of horns you should always make it up on time." He said. "That is if you ever decide to come back." He said softly as he kicked a door making it fly open. He walked in and closed the door.

That caught my attention. "Of course I would want to come back Blue. Your my only true friend. All the people I thought loved me all have betrayed me to the end." I said as he set me down on a made up couch. It was made out of plushies that were all messed up here and there. "What do you mean a new resedence Maurice?" I asked him as he plopped odwn next to me.

"Well...you see...if you stay here after dawn...you turn into a new monster...and if you do...you can't go up...even if they accept you as a 'hideous monster' the sunlight or any other light is going to kill you out there. So you'll be stuck here forever." He said.

"Great now my curiousity won't let me sleep!" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes careful not to smudge the liner I was wearing. "So what are the advantages monsters have over humans?" I asked.

"Wow! Everything kiddo! No parents to tell you what to do! No school! No homework! No bedtime! You can watch anything on TV! You can eat anything at all! Everyone can't judge you for how you look! You can break anything and get away with it! And best of yet, you get to terrorize other kids just for the fun of it! You can get back at a bully spy on your crush! Anything you want you can have here in my little Underworld! Unlike your horrible Overworld!" He said with enthusiasm.

I laughed. "Sounds great Maurice." I said hugging my knees to my chest and then all of a sudden my stomach growled. I haven't eatten something in about 10 hours. I'm starving.

"Whoa. Who let the dogs out?" He said with a laugh. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go look for food for us. I'm hungry too. Don't do nothing!" He yelled back as he shut the door.

I laughed. "This is truely a great place. It's like my dream world. I could adapt to the time change. The look is gonna be harder to get used to. I can definitly get used to not being judged here! I'm always judged for being dark and different." I said to no one in particular.

I am a skater rocker type of girl. I wear lot's of black eyeliner. My hair is black and I have emo styled bangs. I have a piercing on my upper left ear, on my belly button, my tongue, my right eyebrow and of course the two earlobes. I'm wearing a tight purple shirt with a loose black vest over it. I had black skinies and black and purple skate shoes. All of this look came after my father died. He had always told me to not be affraid of what I am. I like Maurices style too. He dresses cool for a monster.

I was just about to lay down just as the door flew open.

"Honey! I'm home!" Maurice yelled as he entered his house.

I laughed as he handed me a slice of pizza. "Thanks." I said and then took a bite out of the pizza.

"_Bone_ appetit Darlin."He said as he began to devour to slice of his pizza.

I giggled and continued to eat pizza.

We continued to eat silently and when Maurice finished his 5th pizza he burped and layed back on the couch.

"Whoops pardon me Miss." He said.

"So 'k" I said then burped too.

We looked at each other for a second and then broke down laughing.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He asked once we calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean_ how did I learned to burp_?" I asked him looking confused and offended.

"I mean your a chick. Chicks don't burp." He said.

"Now let me tell you something about that Blue. All girls can burp. They are all too girly to admit or do it. I on the other hand could care less. I'm what people in the Overworld call a-" I tried to finish but was cut off by Maurice.

"Tomboy. I know that. Your speaking to me as if your explaining a whole other galaxy. The Overworld is like my second home kiddo." He said slightly offended.

I only laughed. "Ok then." I said and laid my head on his shoulder and he tensed. "Would you relax! I thought you were a chick magnet!" I said frustrated.

"I am! I'm smooth with the ladies! It's just that with you...it's weird." He said sounding embarrased.

"Why? Cuz I'm a human?" I asked him.

"No! No! No! It's just...I feel weird that's all...it has nothing to do with you." He assured me.

I was going to protest but shrugged it off.

"So how much longer til I get to leave?" I tried to sound saddend which I was but I wanted to make it clear that I didn't want to leave because of what he said.

"About 11 hours kiddo." He said.

"Oh cool." I shut my eyes and I drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes on Maurice's shoulder.

**To be continued! You know this isn't over yet! It gets better and better!**

**I know this is a hard story to find but if you got to find it and read it then plz plz review!**

**Pardon the grammer mistakes! I'm using wordpad and it doesn't have spell check I tried my best though!**


	3. What's your size?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Rebecca! They will be VERY OOC! Perverted Maurice more than usual! heehee!**

_Maurice's POV_

I looked at Rebecca as she fell asleep on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful. 'Funny how I met her she was so down and depressed. Now look at her. Happy as can be! All thanks to you Maurice! HaHa!' I thought to myself. She stirred in her sleep and a smile pulled at the tips of her mouth. 'You owe yourself a good pat on the back Maurice my man!' He thought as he closed his eyes and joined her in a peaceful sleep.

_Rebecca's POV_

I was awakened by a strange humming sound. I remained with my eyes shut and thought about my wonderful dream. I was in a whole new dimension. It was amazing. And even more amazing was a little monster. I was completely dazed when I spoke to the monster. He was such a great guy too. I liked him. A lot.

I heard the sound again and my eyes began to flutter open. I tried to look around but it was really dark. I managed to only notice that I wasn't at home. I wans't in Brian's house either. 'Brian? oh now I remember! my dream wasn't a dream at all! this is all real!' I thought to myself.

There was that humming sound again. I lifted my head up and saw the monster. Maurice. Look's like he fell asleep too. The humming sound was his snores. I would think that a monster like Maurice would snore like a chainsaw but truth was that he snored like a kitten. I giggled and he stirred in his sleep. 'He looks so happy. I wonder what he's thinking in his monster dreams.' I thought as I gently layed my head back on his shoulder. I sneakily wrapped my arm around his and closed my eyes.

What Rebecca didn't know was that Maurice was thinking of her. And he didn't know that Rebecca was planning something in her head that would plaster a smile on his face so big that his pointed teeth would show so much it could scare the hell outta anyone.

_Maurices POV_

I stirred a little before my eyes began to open. I had fallen asleep with Rebecca. 'Hmm...NO NO NO! Stop thinking big guy slow down! Tie the dog! Lock the hatches! Turn off the candle! Whoa boy!' He stopped himself from thinking as soon as he relized what he was about to consider.

I looked down at Rebecca and she seemed to be sound asleep. I felt some movement and she had wrapped her arm around mine. She must be awake. 'It's probably around 7 in the afternoon now.' I thought as I yawned. 'She has to go back up soon' I thought with a frown.

"Bex?" I whispered tryin not to scare her. "Wake up kiddo. It's almost time to go." I said with a sigh.

She didn't move. "I know." She answered with a sigh.

"Come on. Your mom should have the FBI after you by now." I said tryin to start her night with a litltle humor. She tensed. I guess that didn't work.

"I think she would have wanted to get rid of me Maurice..." She mumbled.

"Nah" I groand. "Your a great kid Bex!" I said nudging her arm. Then she let it go and leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees and letting her head go limp. "What's wrong Bex?" I asked putting a hand on her back.

She looked at me and smiled widely. Gave me the creeps.

"I decided to stay here with you Maurice!" She said happily.

I was shocked. I did not see that one coming. Under my expression of amazement I was so happy.

"Maurice!" She waved a hand in front of my face. I smiled the biggest smile I had ever done in my entire life. And I've been alive for more than 200 years.

"Your staying! Yahoo! This is gonna be great! We can do so many things! Pull pranks, party all night, eat to our hearts desires, do makeovers! HaHa!" He said real excited and fast.

"Yeah Maurice all of that. But I have to do a couple of things and I need you to help me do it...like it or not." She said.

"Well yeah sure kiddo! Anything!" I said as I jumped out of the couch.

"We need to make a quick stop at my house first." She said as she got up and grabbed my hand. I didn't mind it for once. It was a bit more comfortable.

"No problem babe" I answered as I followed after her pull.

_Rebecca's POV_

I was a bit nervous for what I was going to do. But I knew for sure I was going to do it. I told Maurice where I live and he showed me the way. Once we got to the stairs we climbed it and he lifted me up to the roof and my head popped up through my floor I climbed out and Maurice was right at my heels.

"K so this is my house" I whispered. "My mom is downstairs watching TV so we have to be quite." I whipered to him again. I crawled out from under the bed and Maurice did the same. "I have to pick up a couple of things before I leave." I said as I started opening drawers and my closet. I found my suitcase and started stuffing all my things into it. Maurice looked around the place and he gave a sinister laugh now and then and I would here a crunching sound.

"Ohhh" I heard Maurice mumble.

"What are you doing?" I asked him my back turned to him.

"Huh?" He said very spaced out.

I turned to face him. He was hovering over my drawer. "I said what are you going?" I asked again.

He turned slowly and saw his face had a smirk on it. "Nothin." He said sounding like a little kid who just broke a vase.

He had one of my bra's in his hand and another on his head. "By the way kiddo...what size is this?" He asked swinging it around.

"None of your buisness!" I hissed as I tried to snatch it out of his hand. He moved it and I tripped on another bra.

"This is like...what?...C30?" He asked with a giggle.

I blushed. "Give it back Maurice!" I hissed.

"Not until you tell me babe!" He hissed back with a smirk.

"Why does it matter?" I practically yelled.

"I dunno!" He said laughing. "Just wanted to make you blush." He laughed.

"Maurice!" I hissed and snatched the one on his head and stuffed it in my suitcase. "I don't go around checking your boxer drawer!" I said. "By the way...how big is it?" I asked mockingly.

"Uh...you ready to go kiddo?" He asked as he moved away quickly and tossed me my bra's.

"Oh no!" I said as I pushed him into the bed. He bounced on and used th impulse to bounce off. "You have to tell me!" I hissed at him and shut the door silently.

"Uhhhhh..." He moved away from me.

"Are you nervous? Shy? Or ashamed of the size?" I asked him teasingly.

"No!" He said. "H-How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. How bout chu?" I asked.

"Uh...22..." He said.

"How long have you been 22?" I asked.

"Uhhh...long time..." he mumbled. "Either way I'm not telling you." He said mockingly.

"You tell me, I tell you. It's a win win situation." I said tentively.

"Well...only if you let me poke one." He mumbled and he turned around towards the mirror.

I was about to close the case...but I didn't want to. "Ok fine." I said simply.

He turned around quickly. "Really?" He asked his face lighting up.

"Yeah sure. But you have to tell me first." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. You gotta ruler?" He asked simply.

"Yeah." I looked for the ruler and handed it to him. He took the ruler and moved to the corner of the room. All I could hear was him unzipping his pants and a grunt. He turned around with the ruler in his hand with his hand marking a certain number. He held it up and chipped at the number with his claw and then handed it to me.

(mah fav scene from dah movie:got hem got hem need hem got hem got hem got hem need hem got hem need hem need hem got hem need hem need hem got hem got hem need hem)

"That's about 7" there kiddo." He said.

"Whoa. Nice." I said.

"Well thanks there kiddo." He said with smirk.

"Well im a C..." I said kind of embaressed.

"C...what?" He said very curious.

' I am C 34 actually..." She said blushing yet proud.

"Wowsers have you finish growing babe?" He said hoping for a no.

"Well I dont think so" She said worried at the face he had put when he heard that.

"OHHH! Its gonna jiggle when I poke it !" He runs up to her and pokes her breast slowly saying poke just when he did wishing for more...DUH!

"Ok well that wasn't so hard now was it Blue?" I said.

"Not really." He said as he sat on the bed.

I finished packing my favorite things and tossed the heavy suitcase to Maurice. He caught it almost dropping it to the ground. He dropped it to Underworld and turned to face me.

"Are you ready to go?" He whispered.

"No not yet. I just need to do one more thing." I said as I found a piece of paper and a red pen.

I wrote a note to my mom:

_Dear mother,_

_I know life has been hard on you but...I'm sad to tell you that you have treated me wrong and I don't like that. You have hurt me emotionally and physically and I will take no more of it. I am moving out and will never come back. Maybe life will be easier on you without me here. I am going somewhere I think I belong and will be staying with a friend. He is going to take good care of me so don't worry. I'm sorry it has to be this way mom._

_Good-bye mother, Rebecca._

I put the pen down.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bex?" Maurice asked from over my shoulder.

"Yeah..." My voice cracked and a couple of tears fell onto the paper. "I just didn't know saying good-bye to my mother would be so hard. She is the woman who raised me most of my life and she was great...until now...now you will take care of me until I get used to Underworld." I said with a feeble smile.

"Ok Bex. Well...anything else?" He asked me.

"Do you really wanna know?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing...Oh wait! There is one more thing! Can animals turn into monsters too?" I asked.

"Well that depends." He said. "If it's a dog than it would probably have bigger teeth...well...imagine a werewolf that can talk kiddo." He said.

"Really?" I asked surpirsed.

"Yep." He answered.

Once he said that I opened the door silently and exited and told Maurice to stay behind in the room. I came back in with my dog in hand. She is a Siberian Husky. Once Shadow saw Maurice she ran at him and wagged her tail once. She sniffed him and rolled onto her back. Maurice crouched down and she peed on his hand which was on her belly at that time.

"Ready to go now? We've been here for like 2 hours!" Maurice whispered/yelled.

"Yeah. Just one more thing. Stay near the bed and have everything ready." I said.

Once i saw Maurice was doing what I told him to do I looked straight at the door I started jumping up and down realy hard. Once i knew it was enough for my mother to hear it I ran straight to the bed and Maurice was alredy ready.

After that he raised up the bed and went into thier little let in me in first I had my puppy Shadow in hand and jumped that he threw in the bags and jumped inside.

When the bed fell down I popped my head up with Maurice holding me. I could hear her foot steps as she climbed the stepped into the room and searched around then she stopped and looked on top of the bed and saw the paper and picked up the paper and read it and then she got up eyes filled with tears and messed up my hole room. She broke the windows ripped the posters my sheets everything. She was very upset.

"Come on kiddo." Maurice whispered and dropped me to the ground gently. "We have a big night ahead of us!" He said as he placed an arm around my shoulders.

**Well thts it for this chapter! Read the next one to find out what happens to these little love monsters.**

**ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE, please read

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it has taken me this long to review! I hope you're still looking forward to a new chapter.**_

_**Now, I believe it's safe to say I'm a much better writer so the chapters will be more... grammatically correct. :)**_

_**My view on this story is completely lost so it might get more exciting! Hahaha... So... I'm going to change chapter 4 cause... I don't want her being a monster just yet... Well, I'll just let you find these things out for yourselves! ;3**_

_**I am a little... okay, a lot behind on a lot of stories so, I'm sorry, but the chapters will be up... maybe once in a few months... but who knows, maybe I'll write a couple of chapters and stuff.**_

_**Just enjoy! :D and again, I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update.**_

_**Movielover01, I'm updating now 'cause of you! ;D So I guess we all owe you a big 'ol Thank you! Hahahaha**_


	5. Monsterball and Hunches

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rebecca and her family! And of course this wicked idea for the story you're reading.**_

_**A/N: You'll notice changes in here... hope I don't screw up since it's been a while... a long while.**_

Maurice felt a little off about letting Rebecca leave her home like that. She was only sixteen, not ready to start her own life and to tell you the truth, Maurice wasn't too confident about babysitting. He worried he might... misplace her or something like that and then she would never trust him again.

He glanced down at her, "You're pretty sure about this. You sure you're ready to leave home? I mean... I was pretty homesick when I first came here." He said, concentrating on his feet as they walked.

Rebecca looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "That's right, you were human too before all of this." She looked down at her dog, "What was it like?" She asked shyly.

"Well, uh," He wracked his brain, trying to remember the first time he came here... more than a hundred years ago. "I... I can't really remember, kid, sorry." He said, still trying to recall something.

"Well, how did you come across this place anyway?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Babe, it's been more than a hundred years. You can't really expect me to remember. Hell, I can't even remember how old I was!" He said with a chuckle.

"You can't?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, "You told me you were 22."

"Yeah, 22, 17, 11, what does it matter?" He said, laughing characteristically.

"I'd say..." She stopped to examine him so he stopped and made ridiculous poses, "I'd say around 17 or 18. Give or take." She said, smiling at his antics.

"Whoa!" He screamed, "That means I can date you without it being weird!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She deadpanned, "Or you can be in your late 30's, how the hell should I know?" She said quickly before starting to walk again.

Maurice stood there for a minute before running after her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. Rebecca dropped her bags and grabbed at his hands, trying to keep his footing.

"Wh-at are y-ou do-iiinnng?" She asked as he shook her more.

"I like the way you shake, babe! Ha-ha!" He said before jumping next to her and walking ahead with a kick in his step.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked after him in silence, laughing at the things he said and did on the way. Once they got to his house, Shadow ran right in and made herself at home. Maurice grabbed the bags from Rebecca's hands, "Allow me, madam!" He said before tossing them onto the couch carelessly and laughing.

"Maurice, you wouldn't like it if I threw your things around, would you?" She warned playfully.

"What you mean? Like this?" He said as he grabbed random things and threw them at her. She smacked them away and dodged the objects while laughing. Maurice laughed and jumped around and then suddenly stopped, freezing in place. "I got an idea." He said with a gasp.

"What?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll love this! Come on!" He said excitedly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her arm. Then he stopped and ran back inside the house, crouching down in front of Shadow, "Hey." He said with a creepy smile, "Pee on my things and I'll pee on you, flea for brain." He hissed at her before skipping back out and dragging Rebecca along with him.

He pulled her to a part of the town where there was a lot of noise. Rebecca flinched when she heard the sound of shattering glass. Maurice laughed at her, "Relax, babe, come on!" He said as he crouched down and walked to a poorly built fence. Rebecca crouched and followed him and as soon as she got by his side, something came right at them, crashing into a expensive looking lamp which shattered into a billion pieces.

Rebecca screamed in surprise and Maurice laughed at her, "Maurice, what the hell is this?" She asked as she looked over the table at the monsters gathered around. She watched as a monster threw something at another monster who hit it. She noticed the first monster was a pitcher and the other the batter.

"Here, let me explain." He said, taking a pose a teacher would, "We get the shit, we smash the shit and then we put the shit back!" He said as if it were common physics. Rebecca smiled wide and her eyes sparkled with excitement, "We do da bashin', you get da trashin'! It's called, Monsterball!" He said the slogan with pride. "Come on," He said as he walked over to a barrel of baseball gloves and handed her one, "It's simple." He said as he ran out to the field.

A ball came directly at him and seconds before he caught it, he sidestepped it causing it to crash through a vase, a lamp, a mirror and a chandelier. The crowd went wild. Then a ball came toward Rebecca but it was coming in too fast. She panicked and threw herself to the ground. She turned her head and watched as the ball smashed through a big vase and kept going. She got up the floor, "I got it!" She called out before running after it.

She crashed into something as she looked for the ball and fell onto her back with a grunt. She barely managed to recover when she was lifted off the ground by her vest, her feet dangling a few feet off the ground. She grabbed at the hand and looked up to meet a hideous face with a cigarette sticking from it's mouth.

"Hey, put me down! What's your problem?" She yelled as she struggled in his hold.

The monster growled and she froze, her eyes growing wide in fear. He put his face close to hers, blowing smoke into her face. She coughed and jerked her face away.

"My, my, you're a pretty girl. Are you here to see Boy?" He asked in his deep, scary voice. "I'm sorry but he isn't... with us anymore. But..." He smirked, "I'm here." He chuckled darkly.

Rebecca grimaced and scoffed at him, "Keep dreaming! Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled at him, kicking around frantically. She managed to land a blow to him and he groaned angrily.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, little girl." He barked.

* * *

Maurice figured Rebecca should have been back by now but she wasn't.

"Where could she have gone off too?" He wondered as he tossed the mitt back in the barrel and walked off in the direction she had left.

He looked around the pretty much empty streets and she wasn't around. He started to feel knots in his stomach, he had a hunch he would lose her.

"Wait a minute... Hunch?" He scrunched up his face as he put the pieces together. His eyes widened and his heart started to race, "Snick!" He cursed as he ran in the direction of Snick's place. He ran as fast as his feet would take him but it hadn't been enough. He saw the door closing and heard that last thing he wanted to hear... Rebecca screaming.


	6. Sadness at Sunrise

_**A/N: I'm a little rusty and kind of lost my perspective on things in Maurice's POV so sorry if it isn't as good as it was in the first chapters.**_

Snick finished tying Rebecca down to a chair and took a step back to look at her. He smiled maliciously as he walked closer to her and stroked her face with his leather clad hand. Rebecca jerked her face away from him and glared at him with hate.

"Tell me, what's your name, doll face?" He asked.

"It's rude to ask for my name without telling me yours first." She spat.

"Pardon me." He said with a laugh, "My name is..." He smiled a toothy smile, "Snick. Your name?"

She spit at his feet and kept her glare firm. Snick growled deep in his throat and grabbed her face tightly, "I'll let it slip this time... since you're new here and all." He knelt down in front of her, tightening his hold on her so she'd look down at him and she winced, "Listen here." He cleared his throat, "Snick has a low tolerance for people like you and I have very little patience, so if I were you, I'd drop the attitude and play nice, little girl." He hissed at her. She clenched her jaw and bucked in her seat. "Now, you're going to do me a big favor-" She opened her mouth to protest, "And you are going to do it so don't even bother." He warned and waited for her to settle down, "You're going to find a boy for me and you're going to bring him to me. Now, I don't care how you do it, as long as you get it done. Failing to do so will not be an option 'cause if you fail, I'm going to take my two big, black, leather gloved hands and-" He smiled, "Well, you'll see. I don't want to scare you too much right now. You are scared of me, right?"

Rebecca swallowed her pride, "Yes." She whispered.

"I didn't hear you. Say that again." He said, putting his ear closer to her lips.

"Yes." She said louder, more firmly.

"Louder!" He roared.

"Yes! God, yes, I'm terrified of you, Snick! Yes!" She screamed, closing her eyes tight, hoping he'd disappear.

He grinned evilly, "I like that," He hissed, "No, I _love_ that!" He laughed darkly and got to his feet.

Rebecca didn't know what to do. If she screamed, she knew no one would hear her. She knew she was tied to the chair very well, no way to get loose. She knew that if she cried, she'd give him what he wanted. Rebecca wasn't going to do that. She wasn't going to let him know how scared she was and she definitely wasn't going to help him do whatever it is he needed help with. She swallowed her fear and kept her glare dead set on the evil, ugly monster.

"I'm not helping you do shit!" She snapped at him. He spun around to glare at her. It took everything she had to not crack, "You good for nothing humpbacked monster!" She screamed at him.

He snapped. He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up to eye level, chair and all. "What is that you said about my hump?" He screamed at her. "What is it you said? I'll crush you!" He screamed angrily.

Rebecca screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs in terror like girls did in cheesy horror films. She screamed and screamed with her eyes closed as Snick shook her around angrily and roared like only a monster could. Then he threw her across the room. Luckily the chair hit the wall and she didn't but then she fell face first to the ground with the chair slightly crushing her. She screamed out in pain and Snick stalked after her, grabbing the back of the chair and lifting her up only to throw her against the door.

Rebecca winced when her knees hit the floor and the back of the chair hit the back of her head but she pushed that aside when she heard the chair crack. It was breaking. With two more throws, she was loose. She acted before thinking it through, "Why are you so offended?" She said, her voice raspy, "That hump is all you are!" She choked out.

Snick roared and ran to her, grabbing the chair and throwing her against the wall. The feet hit first and she fell on her back which hurt, a lot. The chair cracked again, possibly broke this time. Rebecca didn't know if she could take another hit.

* * *

Maurice was losing his mind. He didn't know what to do. Snick was probably torturing Rebecca right now and he was pacing across his house, hoping a brilliant idea would pop in his head magically. He couldn't just walk up to the door and knock, that would be suicide. He couldn't burn the guy again, apparently that won't take him down. He couldn't beat him up, Snick was bigger and probably (most likely) stronger too.

Maurice was alone on this, no monster in their right mind would stand up to Snick. Since Boy was taken care of, Snick was the next bad guy in line and he was pretty darn good at what he did. He was the most feared monster in all of Underworld while Maurice was the most loved. He cursed his undeniable charm and dashing good looks.

"She's probably wonderin' why I haven't knocked the door down and saved her like they did in movies. She's going to hate me now!" He argued with himself as he paced some more. "Come on, Maurice! Think, think, think!" He shouted as he smacked his head with his hand. "This is no time to think! It's time to act! Come on, let's go!" He said as he marched toward the door. Then his other half pulled him back, causing him to stumble back into the house, "You can't just go in there all willy-nilly! Snick will kill ya! Think this through, guy!" He shouted as he flailed his arms around randomly.

His stomach twisted all of a sudden, "That's it, hold on, babes, I'm comin' for ya!" He said as he ran out of the house. Shadow wagged her tail and ran after him merrily. Maurice marched straight to Snick's secluded house and raised his arm to knock. He stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you doin'?" He hissed to himself.

"I'm savin' the damsel in distress, that's what I'm doin'!" He said and raised his arm again only to drop it by his side again in a fist. He was becoming frustrated. "Come on, Maurice, man up! She needs ya, man!" He tried to encourage himself but that cowardly side of him always managed to resurface, "What good will you do by stormin' in there? If you do that, you'll both get it for sure! Snick's a madman!"

Shadow barked at him from behind him causing him to jump out of his skin and scream in fear. He whipped back to look at her with an evil glare. He flinched around, putting his finger to his lips, "Shut up, muttly!" He hissed at her.

Then the door opened wide and Maurice jumped out of the way, behind a pile of trash. He watched as Snick looked around, searching for who made the noise. He hoped that he hadn't heard him.

"I know it's you, Maurice. I can smell you're fear, Maurice. Where are you hiding, _Maurice_?" He hissed as he searched around.

From inside, Rebecca heard Snick say Maurice's name. She felt weak and her body ached but she found it in herself to flip the chair over so she was more comfortable, "Maurice! Maurice, help me, please, help me!" She screamed, not being able to hide that she was crying in her voice.

Maurice grimaced and pressed his back to the metal plates there were there. He needed to help her get out of there and now! He looked to his side and smiled when he saw the metal bar just laying there, longing to hit a certain humpbacked monster in the face. He went to grab that one but then caught sight of another bar with a pointed end to it. He grabbed that one instead. When he pulled it out, some metal plates fell, making a lot of noise. He heard Snick growl and he scurried away behind the wall of his house. His hand brushed against something cold and plastic and he looked at it. It was an old fashioned lighter, nearly empty. Then he got an idea.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bunch of random things like pencils, pins, bottle caps, small toys, lint and then he found what he was looking for. An old towel. He peeked around the corner and saw Snick coming closer. Maurice's eyes widened and he crawled away quickly to the back of the house.

He looked around until he noticed there was a window right above his head. He got up and without thinking about it, he broke the glass with his elbow and climbed in. He searched the room for Rebecca but then two big arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the wall. He dropped the bar. He looked back into the furious face of Snick.

"D-don't worry about the window! I can f-fix that for you, pal!" Maurice tried to reason as Snick choked him powerfully. He gagged and tried to remove Snick from himself. He wouldn't let go.

Rebecca heard the commotion and strained her neck to see past the table that was knocked over when she crashed into it. She saw Maurice, his face going from it's normal blue to purple as Snick choked him from outside the window.

"No!" She screeched, "Let him go, Snick! Let him go!" She ordered.

"Yeah, let him go!" Maurice added, struggling around. He tried to push away from Snick with his foot against the wall but that only made the hold around his neck tighter. He gagged again.

"Maurice, why'd you come all the way here to kidnap my friend, hm?" He asked into Maurice's ear.

"She's not... your friend... Snick!" He hissed, having trouble breathing. He quickly grabbed the lighter in his pocket and pressed it to Snick's hands, burning him. It wasn't much but Snick let him go. Maurice fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Maurice!" Snick roared angrily.

Maurice turned over and watched in fear as Snick tried to come in through the window. He got stuck halfway because of his hunch. Maurice laughed his characteristic laugh, "Looks like your stuck, bud! See ya on the flip side!" He called out as he crawled over to Rebecca. He grabbed her face, "Rebecca, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Bex, answer me! Answer me, babes! Come on, don't follow the light! Come back to me! Don't die on me now, kid!" He kept shouting to her, squishing her cheeks together.

"Maurice... he's getting free..." She managed to say between squished cheeks. Maurice let her go and looked over at Snick who was still struggling but he could see how he managed to budge a few inches.

"Oh, well then we better book it, bud!" He said with a laugh. He grabbed either side of the back of the chair and pulled, causing it to break apart. Rebecca couldn't help but blush, that was really hunky. She wiggled her arms out of the ties and then moved to untie her feet but she couldn't undo the knot.

"Maurice, the knot! I can't untie this!" She said in panic.

Maurice glanced back at Snick and just then, he budged a couple of more inches. Maurice squeaked out of fear and went down to Rebecca's feet. She watched in awe as he started to chew on the ropes with his sharp teeth. In seconds, the rope gave away and she was free.

"Ah, way to go, Maurice!" She cheered as he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks!" He mumbled as he ran out of the house with her in tow.

"I'll get you Maurice, and your little friend too!" Snick roared from behind them.

Maurice ignored him and kept running. He looked back at Rebecca and noticed she was limping awkwardly and her expression looked pained. He bit his lip and then pulled her over his shoulder.

"Maurice, it's okay! I can make it to the house on my own!" She called to him.

"No you can't." He said simply. She didn't argue, she really hurt right now.

Maurice managed to get to the house safely. He was surprised no one was around through all of that. He kicked the door shut once Shadow ran in and he fell into the couch with Rebecca on top of him. He tried to catch his breath. Rebecca got off him and sat under his legs, waiting for him to recover.

"You okay?" She asked him worriedly.

He raised his head to look at her, "Who?" He pointed at himself, "Me?" He waved his hand dismissively, "Nah, I do this kind of thing all the time." He said sarcastically.

"Really?" She asked curiously.

He grinned, "Nah, I'm a lover, not a fighter." He said before sitting back up. He leaned in close to her face and squinted his eyes, "You're bleedin'. Does it hurt?" He asked, pressing his finger on the scrape on her face.

"Ow!" She hissed, "If you touch it, yeah!" She said, cupping her cheek protectively.

"Oh, sorry, babes." He said, smiling sheepishly, "Does anything else hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"Um..." She stretched her body out and winced, "My back and my left side... and my head hurts a little too." She said as she rubbed her wrists, "But nothing that won't heal with time. I'm good." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Bex," He said, sounding sad for the first time since they met. He trailed off on his thoughts.

"What is it, Maurice? What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He reached up and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze too.

"You-..." He looked her straight in the eyes, "I can't let ya stay here, Bex..." He said finally.

Her face fell completely and she frowned, "What? Why not? Maurice, I'm not scared of that Snick guy, honest, I'm not! I'm not leaving! I said I would stay and I wi-"

"No, Rebecca!" He said, raising his voice slightly, "He's going to come for you eventually and I don't think I can fight 'im off. He'll take ya and..." He frowned, "Who knows what he'll do to ya." He looked away, "I can't let you stay..." He whispered.

Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to leave Maurice all alone. She knew that he had lost his best friend once already and he was still torn about it. She couldn't leave him and she certainly wasn't going to let some idiot monster take her from him. She was going to fight if she had to but she wasn't going to leave much less to go back to Marilyn. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"How much until six?" She asked sadly.

He didn't look at her and just shrugged, "I dunno... few minutes. You gotta go." He said.

Her stomach twisted. She hated the sound of that 'you gotta go'. She never wanted to hear that from him. Ever. She got up and grabbed her bags that had fallen to the floor.

"Walk me there?" She asked hopefully.

He sighed and hesitated to answer. He knew it was the right thing to do, he didn't want to put her in danger but he really didn't want to lose her. He didn't know if he should visit her, if he should let her come back, if it was safe. He knew Snick wasn't going to give up, she needed to go. Now.

He finally nodded and pulled himself to his feet. He looked at her for a second and then averted his eyes to the floor. She saw how torn he was about it but she knew he wouldn't let her stay.

She sighed and started to walk out. Maurice brushed past her and led the way to the stairs that would lead to Brian's house. He knew she didn't want to go to her own house. He stopped at the very top and faced her. He smiled at her weakly and patted his legs, "Well, here's the last stop, ba- Bex." He said, pointing to the wooden roof.

She dropped her bags and hugged him tightly. He hesitated but finally returned the warm hug. He sighed and rested his chin on her head. They remained like that for a few minutes. "You gotta go. The sun is up in a minute." He said, pulling her away from him at arms length. He reached into his pocket and handed her a pair of red sunglasses, "You'll need 'em." He said. She took them slowly and put them on before taking her bags again.

Maurice crouched down and whistled. Shadow came to him and he picked her up, pushing her through to the other side. He pursed his lips and waited for her to move. "Go. Come on, go." He said, ushering her to turn.

She bit her lip, pushing the tears back. She turned her back to him and he grabbed her around the waist. His hands lingered there for a minute before he lifted her up and through to the other side. He waited there, staring at the spot where she disappeared through. He cocked his head toward the ground and started down the stairs.

He sighed and trudged back to his house which he had left with the door open. He kicked it shut and he could have sworn the door fell off it's hinges. He ignored it and fell into the couch to stare at the ceiling. It's been five years since he felt this way. Five years ago when Brian left, he dropped into the couch and didn't move for three days. He felt to sad and lonely, he lost his best friend. But now, it was different. He felt a tinge of anger at Snick and he felt different now about it. It wasn't the same with Rebecca but he didn't know how.

Then he noticed it was because she's a chick. Of course it's going to be different. Guys felt differently toward girls and it wasn't any better than it was with Brian.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the floor, leaning on the bed. She stared at the wall. She started to wonder about her mother. Then she noticed that she didn't really care. Then she glanced over at Shadow, "Well," She glanced at a clock on the wall she hadn't noticed before, "We have exactly 12 hours to plan how we're going to take care of Snick." She said, patting her dogs head. Then she felt a wave of weariness wash over her. "Make that 6 hours..." She yawned and climbed into the bed. She looked over at a alarm clock and decided to set it to wake her up at noon. Once she did that, she had no trouble falling asleep. Shadow jumped on the bed and snuggled up close to her before falling asleep also.


	7. Finding Toad and Bry

_**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm tangled up with a lot of stories :/ Thank you for all of the reviews! Some reviews make me think I'm gonna be attacked if I don't update soon! But I like those reviews, let's me know I'm doing things right so thanks everyone. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm not all that into the mood but to satisfy your terrifying thirst for this story, I'll whip something up real quick ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Little Monsters!**_

* * *

The alarm clock went off in exactly six hours. Rebecca paid no attention to it, she was in deep sleep. Shadow on the other hand heard it and started barking. Rebecca heard the barking, "Shadow," She groaned, "shut up." She said, lazily swinging her arm around at the dog.

Shadow got up and wiggled her way to Rebecca's face and started licking her. Rebecca couldn't help but giggle. She pushed Shadow away as she sat up and stretched. She looked at her and smiled, "Well," She hopped off the bed, "let's get ready." She said as she opened her bag with her stuff. She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom, hoping there was still water no matter if it was cold or not.

She pulled on black leather jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, a black biker vest and her worn out combat boots. She put on her favorite liner, mascara and clear lip gloss. To finish it off, she tied her hair into a loose pony tail and then put on the sunglasses Maurice had given her.

"So, Shadow, what do you suggest we do?" She asked her dog who barked happily. "That's right! I remember Maurice saying something about that kid!... But I wonder where he lives..." She wondered as she went downstairs.

Rebecca hesitated at the door, remembering what Maurice had warned her about with the sun. She slowly opened the door and Shadow ran right out happily. She stepped out on the porch and sighed before going out into the sun. Her eyes hurt really badly like when you just wake up and your mom switches the light on only worse.

She waited a moment for it to pass and then walked out to the sidewalk. She heard someone coming to her left and looked. It was a boy, around her age. She smiled at him, "Hey, excuse me," She said when he came close.

He stopped a few feet away and looked at her weirdly, "Yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew where Todd lives." She said.

He gave her a skeptical look, "What's his last name?" He asked.

"I dunno. My friend said he had glasses, a nerdy fella', 'bout sixteen. He was friends with Brian's little brother... what was his name? Uh..."

"Eric." He said.

"So you know him?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I know him. Why do you wanna find him? Who are you?" He asked guardedly.

"I need a favor from him. I'm Rebecca, I'm sort of new here but my friend... He uh, told me this Todd character could help me out." She said.

"What's the favor?" He asked.

"Listen kid, you know the guy or not?" She said, slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry." He said, shaking her hand, "I'm Todd. What do you need?" He said curiously.

"You're Todd? What happened with the glasses and the pocket protector get up?" She asked sincerely.

"I hit high school and I needed to get rid of them, I didn't want to be ridiculed for being a nerd anymore." He said simply.

"Well if you say things like 'ridiculed'..." She drifted off the subject and got to business, "So I was wondering if you knew where Brian lives now."

Todd narrowed his eyes in thought, "He's living in Wisconsin. What do you need him for?"

Rebecca looked around making sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, she grabbed Todd's wrist and dragged him into Brian's old house for more privacy.

"Hey, we're not supposed to be in here!" Todd whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, Todd." She said, sitting on the floor. He sat in front of her and waited for her to speak. "So, Todd, you must be familiar with Maurice, yes?" She asked quizzically.

His eyes widened like saucers and he came closer, "How do you know about Maurice?" He asked firmly but quietly.

"Long stories short, I met him." She said simply, "I need your help to find Brian 'cause I think he's the only one who knows how to help us." She said.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed.

"Well, Snick kinda took Boy's place as the bad guy in the monster world and-"

"Snick?" He yelled in fear, "I thought we took care of him years ago! What's going on?" He asked.

"Well that's the thing... He wants me to find Brian and-"

Todd shot to his feet and pointed at her accusingly, "You're working for Snick!" He shouted.

Rebecca slapped his knee, "Keep it down, Toad!" She said, accidentally using his nickname. He noticed the use of the nickname and calmed down slightly. "I'm not working for Snick, I'd never do that. I'm on Maurice's side. I know that since I didn't do the job, he's going to do it himself." She said. Todd sat down again. "I think Brian deserves at least a heads up. Don't you think? Now, I had an encounter with this Snick guy and let me tell ya, he's not one to fool around. He's serious about this." She said.

"I know what you mean. He was one tough cookie to burn. So, what does he want Brian for?"

"I have no idea what so ever, he didn't tell me what he needed him for." She said. "All I know is that I need to find Brian before Snick does or things can get ugly."

"But why do you wanna help Brian? You don't even know him." Todd said.

"Well, I know that he's Maurice's best friend and if anything happens to Brian, Maurice will be hurt and I can't let that happen." She said.

"So you're doing this for Maurice?" He said skeptically.

"Well, mostly, yeah but I'm concerned about this Brian kid, honest I am, he sounds like a swell guy and all." She said honestly. She gave Todd a moment to think to himself. "So will you help me help him?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

"Brian is my friend, I have to help." He said. Rebecca clapped happily. "So what's your plan?" He asked seriously.

"I don't have a plan. I just want to find Brian and then we'll make up a plan to stop Snick. Brian has the brain." She said. "Do you have his phone number or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, he gave me his number before he left to Wiscon-"

"Great! We need to call him right now. We can't waste any time." She said hurriedly.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked.

"No. Don't you?" She asked.

"Not on me, no." He said sheepishly.

Rebecca groaned, "At your house?" She asked.

"Yes-"

"Then let's go, Toad!" She said, pulling him outside hurriedly.

"I don't know if mom will let me bring a stranger in the house... specially you." He said, looking away.

Rebecca stopped walking, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply.

Todd stopped too, "Well, the leather, the black, the attitude..." He said honestly.

Rebecca scoffed, "I'm not a bad person!" She said with a laugh.

"Well, mom will think you are." He said, stopping in front of his house.

"Let me handle that." She said as she followed Todd to the front porch.

"Mom!" He called. His mother walked to the door and stopped to look at Rebecca cautiously.

"Who's she?" She asked with a coy smile, not taking her eyes off Rebecca.

"Mom, this is Rebecca, a friend from school." He lied.

"How come you never told me about her?" She asked, now looking at her son.

"Um..." He started to get nervous.

"Because we met not too long ago. I just came to use the phone if you don't mind. I have to call my mother and tell her I'm alright. I was out at a friends house and I realized on my way home that I left my phone at her house and mom must be worried by now. I'm Rebecca by the way." She lied perfectly and added a sweet smile at the end.

"Oh, how responsible. Of course you can use the phone but I'm currently using the one downstairs. You can go on up to Todd's room and use his." She said before returning to her call at the phone.

Todd led her upstairs and grabbed the phone, dialing Brian's number that was on a piece of paper taped on the table. Rebecca sat next to him on the bed and pressed her ear to the other side of the phone. Todd shot her a look. "What? I need to hear the conversation!" She defended. And just then the phone was answered.

"_**Hello?" **_Came a woman's voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Stevenson?" Todd said.

"_**Yes, this is she. Who is this?"**_ She asked.

"It's Todd." He said with a small smile.

"_**Oh, Todd, it's so good to hear from you! It's been almost three years, how come you haven't called earlier?" **_She asked.

"I'm sorry for not calling, Mrs. Stevenson." He said sheepishly.

"_**That's okay, Todd. You want to talk to Eric?" **_She asked.

"Um, no, actually. I want to speak with Brian for a minute. Is he around?"

"_**Oh, yeah, he's watching TV. Let me get him for you."**_

There was a moment of silence and then the phone was lifted.

"_**Toad?"**_ Came his voice. It was much deeper than it was three years ago.

"Hey, Bry." He said.

"_**Hey, what's up, man, it's been a while." **_He said excitedly.

"Listen, Brian, there isn't time to chat. There's a bit of an emergency going on and we need your help." He said seriously.

"_**We? Who's we?"**_ He asked curiously.

"Well you see, there's this-" He tried to say but Rebecca snatched the phone from him.

"Hi, Brian. This is Rebecca. We can get to know each other later but right now I have to tell ya what's going down..." She said. She didn't think about how she would bring Maurice up, she didn't know how Brian would take it... but she had to.

"_**What? What's going on?" **_He asked when she wouldn't talk.

"So... I met Maurice-"

"_**Maurice? Maurice? How is he? What's wrong? Tell me everything!"**_ He exploded in a mix of emotions.

"Listen, Brian, I need you to pay attention." She said seriously. "Maurice is fine, better than ever if you ask me. He misses you a whole lot, he told me a lot of great things about you, Brian." She let him know. "Know here's the problem. I had a small encounter with Snick yesterday-"

"_**I thought we took care of him a few years back!" **_He said in disbelief.

"I know, Todd said the same. Apparently he's still kickin' and well..." She sighed, "He wants you, Brian. I don't know for what or why but I'm sure it's not for an afternoon tea party. I'm calling to let you know and well, we need help. We can't take him out on our own. Snick is strong and he means business. By the way he spoke about you, I'm thinkin' it's kinda personal?" She said.

"_**We burned the guy. You're gonna tell me that's not personal?" **_He scoffed, **_"How can I help you guys? I'm all the way in Wisconsin." _**He said sadly.

Rebecca had been thinking about that, "We can take a shortcut to Wisconsin through the monster world."

"_**Yeah and- Oh but wait. I can't go down there now. I've taken too many hours in there, I might end up a monster." **_He said.

Rebecca didn't quite understand what he meant but figured he couldn't risk it. "Then what can we do? We can't let Snick take over the monster world." She said worriedly.

"_**Yeah, I know, it'd be Boy all over again and that wasn't fun the first time. I really don't know what to do and I really wanna help." **_He said. **_"We can't go for the same attack, he's already expecting it and besides, it wasn't too efficient the first time anyway."_**

There was a thick silence as everyone worked their brains for an idea on how to take Snick down or at least get Brian to help.

"Maybe we have to lure Snick out to Brian?" Todd suggested.

Rebecca thought about it, "Though it sounds hard, it might work as our last hope." She said.

"_**What? I need to be filled in here!" **_Brian said.

"Todd suggested we lure Snick to you... but it's risky. What if he gets a hold of you? What if we can't win? He'd already have you in his hands." She said.

"_**Yeah, it's a risk... But maybe it's a risk we'll have to take. I can just leave all the lights on." **_He said.

"If you leave the lights on, he won't come get you."

"_**That's true. Damn, there's always a dead end to this." **_He groaned. **_"And he wouldn't come up during the day either."_**

"So far the only advantage we have is that he doesn't know where you are." Rebecca said with a sigh. "God, I'm so blocked here!"

"_**Hey, how is it you know this? What did Snick tell you?" **_Brian asked.

"Well, he found out Maurice had another human, he kidnapped me and told me I had to find you and bring you to him. I told him I wouldn't and that's how I know he's gonna come after you himself, he knows I'm not giving in."

"_**So Snick personally asked you to do this. Maybe... Just maybe, we can trick him into thinking you'll do the job of getting me there and we'll trap him!" **_He said excitedly.

"Not a bad idea but how exactly are you planning to trap him?" She asked.

"_**Well..." **_He thought about it, **_"You can tell him that I'm waiting for him somewhere where the sun is already up, you show him your watch which is a few hours behind so he won't see it coming and then, if we time it just right, the portals back down will close and he'll be left in a pile of clothes forever 'cause if we can't be down there a certain period of time before we turn into monsters, I'm sure the monsters can't stay out in the sunlight for more than an hour before dying."_**

"I... I don't know if that'll work. It's a good idea but we only have that one theory and if we're wrong, we'll only be making him angry and then we're in for it for sure."

"_**Well that's true but so far it's the best idea we have." **_He said.

"True." Rebecca said.

"Hey, maybe we can get a hold of Kirsten and she'll help us. She's brainy too." Todd said.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Who's she?" She asked.

"_**I'm still here! Who's who?"**_

"Kirsten." She told him. "Todd said we should try and get her help too. She helped you guys last time?" She asked. "Maurice didn't mention her."

"_**Yeah, Kirsten helped us take them down. She was our friend and then she was my girlfriend. But now she's at an all girls school and I don't know where it is." **_Brian said.

"The only all girls school I know of is Mrs. Pinfeather's School for Girls. It's more of an academy if you ask me." She said.

"That's it! That's the school! You know where it is?" Todd said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's in the next town, a few miles in." Rebecca said.

"That's great! We can go look for her during the week and see if she'll help us!" Todd exclaimed happily.

Brian groaned, _**"It'll be awkward." **_He whined.

"Oh, you'll get over it. I think this is too important to dwell on a past relationship and I mean, it happened when you were twelve, it wasn't a _serious_ kind of relationship when you have to worry about what you say and how you look and stuff." She said.

"_**I guess but it'll still be awkward, granted." **_He said.

There was a knock on the door and Todd's mom came in, "Honey, it's four o' clock, time to wash up for dinner." She looked over at Rebecca, "Do you wish to stay for dinner sweet heart?"

Rebecca deadpanned, "Eh, no, thank you. I don't wanna impose." She said, handing the phone over to Todd.

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure to have you over. Please." She said, "That is if your mother doesn't mind." She added.

"Well, if you insis-"

"Oh, I insist! Besides, it's just me and Todd. Todd's father is working late tonight." She said, leaving to prepare the table.

Todd picked up the phone, "You heard?" He asked.

"_**Yeah. I'll call you if I think of something." **_He said.

"Alright-"

Rebecca took the phone, "Brian, be careful, he can show up at any moment, be prepared. Oh, and I love what you did with the lights in your room. We'll talk about that later."

"_**How did you- But-"**_

"Bye!" She said before ending the call.

"Having a stranger over for dinner. What has this world come to?" Todd said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, Toad, I'm not a stranger anymore." She said with a laugh.

So they washed up and waited to be called for dinner meanwhile their heads were filled with questions as to how they could handle the situation that was going on in the monster world. Rebecca wondered how Maurice was doing, she missed him a lot already.


	8. Can't Risk It

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update, everyone! I've been running back and forth with so many things! I hope that soon I'll catch up with most of my stories! Thank you for sticking around so long and supporting me :) It means a lot, really. I'm glad you all like this story so much and for those who are worried, I may take long but I don't think I'll drop this story ;)**_

* * *

Dinner at Todd's house didn't last very long. They said their goodbyes awkwardly and she was off. Rebecca sighed as she walked down the dark sidewalks. She knew deep down that she couldn't live in an empty house no matter how hard she tried. She certainly couldn't go back to her house, that's for sure.

She sighed again as she stopped in front of Brian's old house. She gave a crooked smile at it and then went inside, straight into Brian's room.

She screamed in terror at the sight before her.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked angrily, trying to control her heartbeat.

"I couldn't stay away!" Maurice shouted as he jumped off the bed and landed in front of her. He pulled her in to a hug and shook her violently. "Did ya miss me?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Sure did, Maurice." She said with a light chuckle. "Jesus, you scared the cheese outta me!" She wailed as she threw herself into the rickety bed. Maurice hopped on the bed near her and stared down at her with a grin. "So how's everything down there?" She asked seriously.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes, "All bark, no bite. Haven't seen an inch of the guy. And let me tell ya, he's pretty hard to miss if you know what I mean." He said as he pointed his thumb at his back.

Rebecca sat up with a twinkle in her eye, "So does that mean I can go back now?" She asked excitedly.

Maurice threw himself back and rolled off the bed, "Nope. Still too dangerous for you down there. Can't risk it." He said as he poked some of the colorful lights curiously.

"I thought you were a careless guy, Maurice." She teased.

He turned abruptly and scowled at her, "I am too a careless guy! I'm also not stupid. We don't stand a chance against Snick, Bex, you know that." He said sadly.

"You're just scared." She pressed on with the teasing. She narrowed her eyes at him with a smile on her lips.

"Scared? Of Snick? Need I remind you who burned the guy to a crisp?!" He shouted proudly with a hand in the air and the other on his chest. "Me. Ain't no way I'm scared of that guy." He said with a scoff.

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why can't I go back?" She asked quizzically.

Maurice threw his head back and groaned exasperatedly, "Why do you want to go back so badly? Are you a masochist or somethin'?" He asked as he leaned against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"I'm not a masochist but I'm also not scared. Besides, the underworld is a much cooler place than this dump. It's fun and you can be free, do whatever you want! You said it yourself, Maurice!" She said exasperatedly.

"I know but that was before Snick decided to kidnap you and hurt you!" He groaned.

"Why can't you just say you care for me? Admit that you're scared for me." She said, honestly but with a teasing tone to it.

"I don't need to tell you that! You know that already." He cried out, flailing his arms around randomly. "What's wrong with you?" He asked worriedly, thinking she was acting weird.

"I just want to go back, Maurice. I don't wanna be stuck here... all alone." She said, forcing her voice to be much sadder.

Maurice searched around frantically and then picked up Shadow and held her in front of Rebecca with a grin, "You're not alone! You got the dog." He said happily.

Rebecca took the dog from him and set her aside, "It's not the same, Maurice. She can't talk and she isn't a monster." She said with a sigh.

"So it has to be me?" He asked.

"Yes! It has to be you! No one else but you! You're my monster for Christ's sake!" She said exasperatedly.

"Oh, you!" Maurice said coyly before tackling her into a hug, sending them crashing onto the ground in a tangled mess. They chuckled and giggled as they wrestled each other. Shadow barked excitedly, running around them, her tail wagging happily.

Rebecca got tired and rolled off of Maurice to lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed happily. Maurice turned his head all the way to the side to stare at Rebecca. She couldn't help but laugh and give in, glancing over to him with a goofy grin on her face. "What?" She asked while giggling.

He shook his head, pressing his lips together, suppressing a smile. "Nothin'." He said before pecking her cheek and jumping up to his feet. He hopped over Rebecca, landing on the bed, making a lot of noise. Rebecca sat up, leaning on the wall to face him.

She pursed her lips as she thought for a moment. Maurice watched her curiously, about to ask her what was bothering her but she spoke up before he could. "I talked to Brian today." She said quietly. Maurice was surprised. He moved to sit in the edge of the bed.

"You did?" He asked in disbelief but excitement was mixed in his tone. "Well, what did he say?!" He said gleefully.

"Well, he's doing great out there." She said for a start. She glanced up at him and cracked a smile, "He misses you a lot too." She told him. His face ran a mix of emotions between happiness and sadness. "We need to find a way to stop Snick, Maurice." She said, trying to take his mind off of Brian so he wouldn't get depressed. That's the last thing she needed. A depressed Maurice.

"How?" He asked curiously. "I mean," He sighed, "if we try it the same way we did years ago, Snick will see it coming. And I can't think of any other way." He said, slapping his knees.

"That's because you're not thinking at all." She teased him a little. He gave her an offended look and she giggled.

"I'm not much of a thinker." He said, taking in the position of the famous "Thinker" statue. Rebecca laughed.

"Well, I've been thinking and maybe we should get Kristen first. Then we'll go for Todd and then we'll try and find Brian. From there, we'll start thinking of ways to stop Snick." She said.

Maurice dropped his head to the side and gave her an odd look. She looked at him questioningly. "Well, we can't just kidnap the guy. Where would he stay?" Maurice asked.

"Todd's house of course." She said simply.

"We don't know how long it will take. I doubt Bry's mom will let him go out of the state for who knows how long." He said.

Rebecca cursed under her breath, Maurice was right. How would they get Bry's help? She got another idea. "He doesn't need to leave the state!" She said as they idea hit her.

"He doesn't?" Maurice asked dumbly.

"No! We can all just meet up in the Monster world and-"

"No, no, no! Snick is there! We can't risk him seeing you guys there, who knows what he'll do!" Maurice said, leaning over, his arms supported on his knees.

Rebecca grunted and rolled her eyes, "Oh, gee, now you start thinking!" She said in annoyance. She sighed, "I guess you're right... What else can we do?" She groaned.

Maurice sighed heavily. He really didn't know where to start thinking. He couldn't let Brian get hurt by Snick, obviously. But her also didn't want Rebecca getting involved. She'd get hurt too in the process. Heck, she was already hurt by Snick once! He couldn't put her in harms way, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for it.

"You just relax, okay? I'll think of a plan and take care of it myself." He said seriously. Rebecca opened her mouth to protest but he didn't let her. He jumped to his feet and walked up to her, looking into her eyes and holding her gaze. "I don't want you getting hurt, Bex. Promise me you'll let me take care of it." He said, his voice low and serious.

Rebecca blushed at his closeness but firmed her jaw and intensified her glare, "Maurice, you know I can't do that. It's a promise I can't keep. I'm emotionally involved in this now and even if you won't take that as a reason, it's also personal. I'm gonna get my revenge on that son of a bitch." She said sternly.

"Rebecca, please don't-"

"Maurice, let me help. You know you can't do this on your own." She said pleadingly.

"I don't want you to get hurt-"

"And I don't want _you _to get hurt, Blue! I'm not letting this go. I'm helping whether you like it or not." She said, making her tone strong, letting him know that was her final decision.

Maurice sighed and hung his head. Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach twist at the sight of pure sadness on Maurice's face. He absolutely didn't want her to help. No. He didn't want her to get hurt. She gasped when he pulled her flush against him in a tight hug. He put his head on her shoulder, facing away from her.

"Maurice." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I already lost Brian, Rebecca. I don't want to risk losing you too. I don't know what I'd do." He whispered, his voice shaking.

"Maurice, you haven't lost anyone. Brian still loves you even if he's far away. You're not losing me either. Never." She whispered, holding him tightly.

"It's just not the same." He mumbled. "I just can't risk it. Snick has lost it, Rebecca. He is capable of hurting you badly. If that happens, I won't be able to forgive myself. It's not so much about Brian, I know he can figure something out, he's done it before. I just want to keep you safe." He said, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I can't let you take him on alone." She whispered. "I can't risk you getting hurt _knowing _I could have helped avoid it." She said, laying her head on his chest. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

"Just sleep tonight. You've been through enough today." He grumbled. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He turned and took a few steps, laying her on the bed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said as he pulled away. She kept her hold around his neck though.

"Don't go." She said, looking into his eyes. She had tears coming down her cheeks. "Please." She said, pulling him to her. He tried resisting her pull but she whimpered at his resistance. He hesitantly let her pull him closer until one of his knees was on the bed, supporting himself up. He reached back to her hands and gently tried pulling them away but her grip only seemed to get tighter. She gave a strong little tug and he stumbled, his other knee coming onto the bed so he wouldn't fall on her. He was now hovering over her, one knee between her legs and the other to her left. He tried to tug her hands away again but she wouldn't let go, he wasn't trying hard enough either.

"I don't want to leave." He admitted. He fell to the side so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. He released one of her hands so he could bring his arm down to her waist, wrapping it around her lazily. He didn't pull her in, leaving a comfortable two feet space between their bodies. He tightened his grip onto her hand at the back of his neck while giving her a smile which she returned with a giggle.

Rebecca blushed like mad though he didn't seem to notice. She was thankful he could be so oblivious sometimes. She wondered something as she slowly started to dose off, _'How can I be feeling this way for a monster?'_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this update was more for my number one fan, movielover01. She wanted an update and here she has it. It was just a pointless fluffy chapter, hope ya'll liked it! Hopefully chapters will take less time to be put up! Reviews help a lot guys so don't be shy with them! Thanks! :) P.S, I know you all have probably seen the story cover image! It's Maurice and Rebecca with a little Todd in the background. It was made for me by my good friend movielover01. Isn't it great? :D**_


	9. Daddy Monster

_**A/N: Just a fluffy chapter to satisfy you readers! Hope you like it and laugh a little :')**_

* * *

Maurice watched Rebecca as she slept, not in a creepy way... hell, he's a monster, of course it's creepy but the point is, his intentions weren't to be creepy.

He sighed as he followed the sunlight that slowly began to rise on her face from the window, it was time to go. He reached to the back of his neck and gently pulled her hands away.

"Leaving so soon?"

Maurice froze, his eyes wide from the startle. He chuckled, "How long have ya been awake?" He asked.

"Since the sun started to rise." She admitted, now opening her glossy eyes.

"How come ya didn't say nothin'?" He wondered.

Rebecca shrugged, discreetly replacing her hands on the back of his neck. She wasn't as discreet as she intended but Maurice only smiled when he noticed, lacing their fingers together.

"You know, Maurice, I can definitely get used to this." She said with a shy smile.

Maurice gave his characteristic grin, "I was thinkin' the same myself, kiddo!" He said happily. "I wonder what baby monster humans would look like..." He wondered teasingly.

Rebecca blushed and gave him a grin, "I think they'd take after the father." She teased back. "Blue skin, dark hair... My eyes though!" She mocked.

"My personality and charm!" He added with his characteristic laugh.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and giggled, "Oh boy!" She teased again.

"HEY!" Maurice barked, mocking offense.

"Calm down, daddy monster, I'm just teasin'." She said, looking into his eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Daddy monster?" He pointed out snarkily.

"Sorry, it's catchy." She said sheepishly, looking away.

"Don't I gotta be boyfriend monster before I'm daddy monster?" He teased, leaning in close to her face so she couldn't avoid eye contact.

Rebecca looked at him and she had to cross her eyes a little, he was so close. She blushed and began to stutter, not know what to say. She bought it upon herself though, she started the little game.

"Logically." She breathed, looking down at his grinning mouth, his sharp teeth fully exposed and glistening.

"Logically, huh?" He chuckled at her expense. "Well, logically, a human and a monster..." He trailed off, his smile slowly fading away.

"Forget logical stuff! Monsters aren't logical to begin with yet..." She shifted and in one quick movement she was sitting on his tummy, leaning down close to him. "...here you are. A monster. So fuck logic, Blue!" She wailed and laughed.

Maurice laughed and as his belly shook, Rebecca bounced around so he held her in place by holding her hips. "I'm washing your mouth out with soap, Bex." He teased.

"I'd like to see you try." She dared jokingly.

Maurice chuckled at her statement, making a mental note to actually try and get her next time she cursed. Not that he minded her having a foul mouth, it just added to her specialness and he liked that. But he just accepted her challenge.

"Careful!" Rebecca squeaked. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and she fell to the side and off the bed, pulling him with her, just in time before the sunlight shone on the spot they were in. They fell with a loud thud and they grunted.

"That was close." Maurice breathed, wiping the imaginary sweat off his brow.

"Maybe we should get going." Rebecca suggested carefully.

"Yeah, sounds good to me- Hey, wait a sec! You're stayin-" Maurice started to scold.

"What's going on here!?"

Maurice and Rebecca froze in place, staring at each others shocked expressions. Maurice glanced down and noticed he was straddling Rebecca and had her slightly pinned underneath him. He felt his face heat up and his eyes widen. He dropped his head to look under himself and through his legs.

"Toad!?" He wailed in disbelief. He jumped to his feet and in two long strides was in front of the once nerdy looking boy.

"Yeah, good to see you, Maurice." He said, holding his hand out for him.

Maurice unleashed his characteristic laugh and pulled him in for a monster hug, lifting him into the air and shaking him.

"I thought I'd never see ya again!" Maurice cried dramatically before putting him down. "Damn, what ya do? Ya lost the glasses, lost the baby fat, lost the geeky get up..." He trailed off, looking at the different boy before him.

"How did you know it was me?" Todd asked curiously.

Maurice gave his chest a playful pat and he leaned in close, "Ya didn't lose the smell, Toad! Ha ha!" He wailed before running off around the room and jumping into the bed. "Ow, ow, ow!" He said as he jumped off into the shadows, patting his smoking body.

Todd hugged himself awkwardly, sniffing his shoulder. He watched Maurice pat himself off and then looked over at Rebecca who was getting up off the floor. She walked over to the dark curtains and shut them tight, the room going considerably darker. It would be six o' clock soon if not already. Then he remembered the scene he walked in on.

He carefully walked across the room and approached her casually. He looked over his shoulder at Maurice who was still patting his sleeves. "Hey, so... You and him?" He asked. Had he been the younger Todd, he'd probably faint of embarrassment.

"Me and Maurice?" Rebecca asked with a giggle. "Why do you ask?" She joked.

Todd's face went beet red and he stuttered as he tried to explain, "W-Well, when I-I-I came in... he was-... you were- ...y-you guys-"

"Spit it out, Toad!" Rebecca laughed.

"He was... on top of you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rebecca teased, leaning in closer to his mouth to hear better.

"Maurice... he was... on you." He whispered again.

"Speak up, Toad!" Rebecca wailed, pretending to lose her patience.

"I-I-I don't know!" He shouted frantically, flinching away from Rebecca. "Ouf!" He grunted when he walked into something.

"What's all the commotion about? This guy givin' ya any trouble, babe? Come on there, Toad. Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" He said with a strange accent, balling his fists around in front of him at Todd.

"W-What!?" Todd panicked, stepping back, covering his face.

"Let 'em go, Blue. He ain't worth it!" Rebecca played along, taking that thick New York accent herself.

"You guys are crazy!" Todd wailed, turning around and starting to pace.

"So what brings you down to these here parts, Toadster?" Maurice asked, walking in his way so he'd stop pacing.

"I came to see if Rebecca had come up with some plan." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Plan? Plan for what?" He asked curiously, looking over at Rebecca.

Todd followed his gaze to Rebecca and he gave her a confused look, "You didn't tell him?" He asked surprised.

"He wasn't supposed to know, Toad!" Rebecca growled, throwing her head back.

"You're keepin' secrets from me? What's goin' on, Bex?" He asked sternly.

"We were planning to help Brian get to Snick before he could get to him." She explained.

Maurice went protective worried monster friend mode. "And how exactly did you plan on doing that!? You know you guys can't take Snick down! He's like a tank." Maurice scolded, sounding very disappointed.

"What else were we supposed to do!?" Rebecca defended.

"Definitely not go around making plans all willy-nilly! You don't know what the guy has in store for you!" He said.

"Right but he doesn't know what _we_ have in store for _him_. We have a chance at doing this!" Todd defended this time. "We did it once, Maurice. We can do it again." He encouraged.

"You were plannin' this without me!" He wailed.

"I was gonna tell you!" Rebecca groaned.

"Yeah? When?" He tested.

"As soon as we sorted things out!" She said.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Maurice tested some more.

"Well..."

"First we were going to get Kirsten. When we talked on the phone with Brian, he came up with a plan. We could lure Snick to a place where the sun is up, claiming Brian is there, show him the incorrect time so he thinks it's nighttime. If we time it right, the entrance will seal for the day and he'll be stuck out there and... well, you know." Todd explained.

"Do you... you think it'll work?" Rebecca asked.

Maurice was silent for a moment as he processed the plan. He hummed in thought, tapping a finger on his chin for dramatic effect. "It just might." He said finally.

"Really!?"

"I don't see why not." He said, grinning. "But we can't do anything just yet. We have to watch Snick, see what he's planning." He said seriously.

"Yeah, we can't hurt him if he's not doing anything wrong." Todd agreed.

Rebecca frowned, "We could!" She said. Maurice and Todd shot her disapproving looks. She deadpanned, "What!? I'm saying we could! It's just not the right thing to do." She mumbled. The guys rolled their eyes at her unnecessary albeit funny statement.

"So what do we do until then?" Todd asked curiously.

A wide toothy grin spread across Maurice's face, marking his mischief.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't have asked..." Todd said with a defeated sigh, mentally preparing for what was to come.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but like I said, it's to prove I haven't given up on this story! Next chapter will be more interesting and of course longer unless I continue to break it up with cliffies! Did you like that one by the way? Hehehe. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! REVIEW! ME LOVES THEM REVIEWS! :D Reviews are coming in very slow and I'm not motivated to write more, it's getting sloppy. So please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing, what you liked, what you didn't like (be nice, I'm sensitive D:) and such. It means a lot to me! Thanks in advance! Til next time! :)**_


	10. Do The Math

_**A/N: Sorry for taking four months to update this ._. Writer's block mixed with lack of motivation. But here we are, getting ready to read a new chapter! This is just a fun little chapter to show you I have not given up on it! Readers have been requesting more "couplyness" so I'll comply! Thanks to those who have reviewed :)**_

* * *

"Maurice, this is a very bad idea!" Todd hissed worriedly. Only he would get stuck in a situation like this. Being threatened by a girl and a monster as he was looking out into a room from underneath a dusty bed. "I don't have what it takes!" He hissed.

Maurice scowled and rolled his eyes, "Come on, Toad! It's lots of fun!" He whispered. "Come on, you're gettin' heavy!" He hissed, shifting Todd up.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Todd whimpered.

"Anything, dude! Go nuts!" He encouraged.

"Why can't you and Rebecca do it?" He complained.

"'Cause this is _your _initiation process." Maurice grinned. "She goes after." He added.

"Why can't she do it now and help me get this over with?" He whined.

Maurice groaned and grabbed his shoulder firmly, staring right at him seriously, "Listen, you pink pansy, I didn't have _anyone_ help me on my initiation. Having us here to back you up is something you should be grateful for! So stop complaining and get your butt out there!" Maurice hissed as he shoved him out into the room.

Todd whimpered and stood up carefully and nearly yelped when he felt something touch his head. He hit the deck and looked up, nearly gasping. There were little rag dolls hanging from the ceiling by thin rope, by the neck. Todd swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up, looking around curiously. The walls of the room appeared to be black, the curtains black, the vanity black, black, black, black. The room seemed to lack every other color. There were band posters all over the walls. Some said _Marilyn Manson _others read _Korn, System of a Down, Nine Inch Nails, Disturbed, Metallica, Apocalyptica, Breaking Benjamin, Radiohead, Tool..._ Todd shuddered and stood to his feet, careful not to touch the hanging dolls.

"What the..." He whispered, leaning in close to the vanity when something shiny caught his eye. He gagged and reeled back when he recognized it as a razor blade, covered in blood. "Oh my God, this is madness!" He hissed. He hit the deck again and crawled to the bed, not bothering to look at the person sleeping in the bed. "Maurice!" He hissed, knocking on the floor.

"What?!" Maurice hissed as his head popped up.

"I don't wanna do this, let me in. This is like Satan's child!" He cried.

Maurice couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head, "Did you even bother to look at your victim? I gave you an easy one." He mocked. "Move." He grunted as he pulled himself out. He stretched his back and yawned. "Look." He said, moving the black veil of the large Gothic bed. "Little Annie." He said, moving so Todd could look in.

Todd was taken aback by this girl laying in the bed. She wore a long black night gown which made her moon-pale skin glow. Her hair was blonde and curly. She looked like a little broken angel. "But she..." Todd mumbled, pointing at the vanity.

"Really like strawberries." Maurice chuckled, opening a drawer to reveal a secret stash of strawberries. "See?" He said, handing him a picture of a strawberry carved into a rose. "Neat, huh?"

Todd shook his head and poked one of the hanging dolls, "What's with this?" He asked with disgust.

Maurice yanked one off the ceiling and tossed it at him. "Just a phase." He stated, walking over to the large rolling door closet. He quietly opened it, "She's okay." He whispered.

Todd looked over and nearly dropped the gray ragged doll. In the closet it was like an entirely different world. The walls were white with colorful butterfly stickers on it. There was no clothes, just shelves covered in lively teddy bears, puppies, ponies. It was almost as disturbing as the hanging dolls. Speaking of dolls, there seemed to be a section for porcelain dolls in there. It was creepy.

"What's wrong with her?" Todd whispered.

Maurice shrugged, "Nothin'. She's happy." He said simply. "And I got an idea." He said with a large grin on his face.

Todd's heart started racing. That was never a good thing to hear from Maurice. "What is it?" He asked carefully.

"Start pullin' them dolls off, Toad." He ordered as he started giggling excitedly.

Todd looked up and sighed, "My pleasure." He mumbled as he started carefully yanking the dolls off the ceiling. He was glad it was just a staple holding the rope to the ceiling. "What do you have in mind?" He asked as he moved to the other side of the bed to yank more dolls down.

Maurice giggled, "Somethin'." He squeaked.

Todd stopped what he was doing and looked over at him. He caught on quickly and almost smiled. Maurice carried a load of colorful plush toys in his arms. He giggled as he pushed a lot of things off the vanity and placed the toys on there. From there Todd started to help him remodel the room.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Rebecca groaned, looking at her watch anxiously. She sighed, standing from her seat on the stairs and stretched her back. She looked around and raised a brow, "It's good to be back." She said as she followed a flying light with her eyes.

"Hello."

"Ah!" Rebecca yelped, turning to face the person who spoke. She was taken aback for a second, taking in the monsters appearance. She has pink skin and has little horns on her head going up and outward. She has pointed teeth, a little jagged. Her eyes were big and brown, surrounded by millions of lashes. She cheek bones were slightly pointed, something you don't see every day. She has long black claws, Rebecca wondered if she painted them. She had a mess for hair, a darker shade of pink. It went along only between her horns, leaving the sides of her head shaved. It went back and cascaded down. She wore a magenta biker styled short-sleeved jacket with a black shirt inside and ripped jeans, wearing black chucks on her feet. She had a cool choker necklace that Rebecca really liked.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd scare ya!" She said with a chuckle.

Rebecca shook her head and smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry, you didn't. I just didn't hear you coming." She said.

"Oh." She answered simply. "So you must be that new girl Maurice is dragging around, huh?" She said, grinning at her.

Rebecca scoffed and nodded, "It spread all over already?" She mocked.

The monster nodded and laughed, "Us little monsters are pretty big on gossip, believe it or not." She said jokingly. "It's really cool to meet you. My names' Marnie." She said, extending her arm to shake Rebecca's hand.

"Rebecca." She said, shaking the monsters hand politely.

"I know." Marnie chirped. "So what are you doing here all alone?" She asked curiously, looking around for anyone on the scene.

"I'm just waiting to the boys to finish up there. I don't what's taking them so long." Rebecca said, glancing up at the top of the staircase.

"Leave it to Maurice to take his time pulling a prank. This is little Annie's room. He'll be a while." Marnie said, giving a small shrug.

"Annie?" Rebecca raised a brow.

"Oh, oh, it's not like that!" Marnie said quickly, waving her arms dismissively. "She's like fourteen. She's this oddball girl that Maurice loves pranking." She explained.

"I didn't... I mean, I don't... Okay." Rebecca said awkwardly.

"So are you gonna stay?" Marnie asked excitedly. "I hear you're lots of fun, it would be great to have you around!" She exclaimed.

Rebecca blinked a few times, "What? Monsters are saying that about me?" She asked in disbelief.

Marnie giggled and rolled her eyes, "Well, mostly Maurice. It seems you're all he can talk about sometimes." She explained.

Rebecca blinked some more. Not only was this hard to believe, Marnie talks pretty fast. It was hard keeping up. "Wow, really?"

Marnie nodded quickly, "Yeah! It's a relief, really. Up until now it's just been Brian, Brian, Brian. Brian was a cool cat, know what I mean? Shame he had to go." She said a mile a minute.

"Um, yeah." Rebecca said simply. She didn't really know how to respond and she barely even managed a word in.

"So! Are you gonna stay?" She asked again. "We could be friends, it would be so fun!" She encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds great but I... I don't know." Rebecca said quietly.

"Oh come on, it would be fun! You're already turning anyway." Marnie said with a wide toothy grin.

Rebecca scoffed at that, "What? Haha, no I'm not." She said firmly.

"Yeah you are. Can't you feel it?" Marnie asked curiously.

"No. I feel normal." Rebecca said nervously.

"Well, can't you at least see it?" Marnie scoffed. She reached out and picked a strand of Rebecca's hair, pulling it out for her to see.

Rebecca pulled her head back and crossed her eyes, trying to see what Marnie meant. Her eyes widened, seeing the entire strand had turned purple! "What?! When did that happen?!" She cried out, trying to pull the strand out. Maybe she was dreaming.

Marnie shrugged. She gasped and yanked Rebecca's hand to observe, "Oh, you're further in than I thought! Look!" She gushed, pointing at the pointed ends on Rebecca's hand.

Rebecca made a panicked sound, staring at her nails in surprise. "That wasn't like that a minute ago!" She exclaimed.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Marnie chirped, smiling at Rebecca excitedly.

"Exciting?! I'm not ready for this!" She confessed. She gasped and shut her mouth. She looked around nervously as she thought to herself. She had been so sure she was ready for this to happen. That she was ready to leave her human life behind. "I'm not." She whispered in disbelief.

Marnie frowned, "Well, you're taking up a lot of hours down here..." She pointed out. "Next thing you know you'll be sprouting horns." She said with a grimace. "They kinda hurt." She admitted sheepishly.

"I have to get outta here!" Rebecca exclaimed frantically. "Um, it was great meeting you, Marnie! See ya soon!" She mumbled as she ran up the stairs.

"You will! Nice meeting you too." Marnie said, waving as Rebecca jumped and pulled herself up to the overworld.

* * *

Maurice sighed happily, admiring his work. The room was mostly trashed and there were teddy wears everywhere, most of them chewed on. "How's that for another phase, mom and dad?" He chuckled maliciously.

"Maurice!" Came a frantic voice.

Maurice's eyes widened, immediately looking over to little Annie in her bed. She stirred and moaned softly, turning to face in his direction. Maurice immediately ducked down, taking Todd with him. He pressed a finger to Todd's lips before he could say anything.

Todd scowled and tried to wiggle out of Maurice's hold. He managed and then turned around awkwardly while on the floor to face under the bed. There Rebecca was looking back at them with wide eyes and her face was extremely pale. Panic set in on the two boys, knowing it takes quite a bit to get Rebecca shaken up like this.

"Go." Maurice whispered, shoving Todd toward the bed. Todd grunted and pulled himself under the bed, letting Rebecca help him down. Maurice was quick to follow, nearly tackling Rebecca down and into the monster world. "What's up, Bex?" He asked worriedly, helping her stand to her feet.

"I need to get out of here for a while." She confessed without beating around the bush.

Maurice felt his stomach twist, his heart stopping for a moment. He didn't show it though. Instead, he scoffed, "What? But the party is just starting! You should have seen what Toad did up the-"

Rebecca shoved him back a little, trying to get him to focus. Maurice's grin fell completely and he looked utterly hurt by the way she was acting. Rebecca felt her heart sink, it wasn't his fault. She glanced at Todd and then back at Maurice. Todd got the message and began to wander off somewhere.

"Maurice, I'm scared..." Rebecca whispered, looking at Maurice through lashes.

Maurice couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fearless Rebecca was scared? Of what? What could be so terrible to get Rebecca so worried? All he could do was look at her, utterly confused and worried.

"Look." She said, pulling out a strand of her hair. "It's already starting, Maurice. I... I don't think I'm ready just yet." She confessed sadly, looking away from him.

Maurice sighed, understanding the way she felt. He scowled, getting memories of when he was the one changing. His monster "friend" wasn't as nice as himself. He was forceful and convincing. What kids call peer pressure nowadays. He didn't have much of a choice when it came down to becoming a monster himself. He remembers just how painful it was to let everything go and forget. Maybe that's something he should tell Rebecca... You lose most of your human memory when you become a monster. Well, now that he thinks about it... there are a few things he should probably confess.

"Let's get you guys out of here." Maurice said gruffly. He took Rebecca's hand, enjoying the smooth feel of her human skin. "Toad!" He called out to the boy kicking pebbles not too far from them.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"We're leavin', pal!" Maurice announced.

Todd scowled and looked down at his watch, "But it's only six forty-five!" He pointed out.

"I know, bud, but you guys gotta go." Maurice said, pulling Rebecca with him as he went to retrieve Todd. "Come on." He grumbled, leading them to the plaza, if you want to call it that. It's where the most staircases were located.

"That's your stop over there, Toad." Maurice said, pointing to a short staircase with a low bed space (it's what we're calling the bed portal's now). Todd nodded, understanding he didn't need help getting through. He turned to face Maurice and Rebecca, giving them a simple nod of goodbye before heading for his bed space.

"Maurice..." Rebecca tried to start but Maurice yanked her in another direction quickly, not saying a word. She sighed, assuming he didn't want to talk at the moment. It was strange not having him speak, having him look so serious. It truly saddened her.

"Alright, up you go." He said finally, stopping before her straircase.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked hopefully, a hint of confusion.

"You want me to?" He asked with a shrug. Rebecca shot him a look and he held his hands up in innocent surrender, his mouth cracking into a toothy smile.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile back, taking the stairs by storm, waiting for Maurice at the top. She sighed, looking up at her bed space with a scowl.

"Second thoughts?" Maurice suggested playfully.

"Always." She grumbled.

"Come on, I don't have all night." He teased but he meant it quite literally. "Ladies first." He said. He slightly crouched down and held his hands together at his knees to give her a boost.

Rebecca chuckled and placed her foot in his hands carefully. She giggled when Maurice lifted her up with ease and she reached for the edge of her bed space, then pulling herself up with little difficulty. "Coast is clear." She joked, waiting for Maurice to come up.

She watched in awe as the bed came off the ground and Maurice climbed out. She would never get over how easy he made lifting the bed seem. He glanced at her with a smirk, knowing she was impressed by his monster strength.

"Autographs from eight to nine, babe." He joked, setting the bed down carefully on the bricks that held it up.

"Ha ha, funny." She mocked. She sighed heavily and fell back into the bed, relief sinking in. "Oh, bed, how I've missed you." She mumbled happily. "Agh!" She grunted when Maurice just fell on her. "Maurice! You're heavy!" She said, out of breath.

Maurice let out a loud howl of his characteristic laugh before rolling off of her to lay beside her. "Yeah, beds are nice." He sighed, patting the mattress. He suddenly sat up and was frantically looking around. Rebecca sat up soon after, panic setting in as she watched Maurice scope the area. "What's that smell?" He hissed, sniffing the air curiously.

"Is someone in here?" Rebecca said quietly, looking around carefully.

Maurice sneezed loudly, landing on his feet. He shook it off (like a wet dog) and then started to laugh. "It's just your pooch!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Rebecca asked, totally confused.

Maurice sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knees, "Your dog. I smell your dog." He explained more carefully. "Here, you little fleabag!" He called out, whistling for the dog. Quickly after, Shadow popped out of nowhere and came running toward Maurice. "There ya are!" He said, patting it's little excited head.

"Hey, Shadow!" Rebecca practically squealed, diving down to pick her pooch up and hug it tightly. "Oh, did you miss me?!" She asked it in a baby-speaking kind of way.

"Geez, relax, it's only been a few hours." Maurice teased, laying back into the bed, his arms under his head.

Rebecca chuckled and placed Shadow on Maurice's chest. She immediately went up to lick his face happily and Maurice made awkward sounds as he tried shooing it away. "Dogs can't tell time." She said simply.

Maurice couldn't shake the dog without moving his arms but he was already so comfortable. He snarled and barked at the puppy. Shadow yelped and ran off of Maurice to hide in Rebecca's crossed legs. "Maurice!" Rebecca scolded, feeling terrible for her innocent puppy.

"Hey, there's some things I kinda gotta tell ya." Maurice said quietly. Very uncharacteristic for him. That's how Rebecca knew she had to take him seriously now.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously, setting her still shaking dog aside. She crawled over closer to Maurice and waited curiously for him to speak.

Maurice sighed and sat up across from her. He took one of her hands and started to play with her fingers. "Okay so, you know how, if you stay down there long enough, you'll become a monster, right?" He started.

Rebecca cocked her head, looking confused but nodded, "Yeah..." She mumbled, waiting for him to continue.

He kept his gaze locked on their hands, "Okay so, what if I tell you it's not entirely that simple?" He mumbled sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, immediately interested in this conversation. She paid no attention to their hands and focused on Maurice's changing expressions.

"Well... before I was the one runnin' the joint down there." He started to explain. "Back when Boy ran the place." He added. "Um, well, he used to make us come up here and scare kids..." He said, wandering off for a moment, looking guilty all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you told me something about that." She reminded. "What happened?" She asked, her curiosity growing.

"Well, every once in a while, a monster, such as myself, would come across a kid, just like you." He continued. "And we had to..." He trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat. He never had to explain it out loud before and now that he was, it sounded terrible.

"Had to what, Maurice?" Rebecca almost demanded, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Had to befriend them." He continued as if he had never paused. "Then we'd take them down into the monster world..." He trailed off again, more guilt swelling up in his chest. "...and just try and convert them." He said finally.

"Convert them?" Rebecca asked, scowling. "You mean turn them into Little Monsters?" Maurice simply nodded. Rebecca looked around and then back at him, shrugging casually, "Well, that's part of the deal, isn't it?" She wondered.

"Well, not really. It wasn't much of a deal back then." He confessed. More memories of his fate flooded his memory, clouding his thoughts for a moment. He was brought back by a light squeeze on his hand. Apparently Rebecca noticed the change in his mood. He sighed, "They- I mean, we... We trick the kids. We keep bringing them back and they realize just as soon as it's too late." He choked out.

Rebecca finally looked down at their hands. She furrowed her eyebrows as the information set in. She watched their hands, dazed as blue skin wrapped around her human skin. She scowled, "Well, I mean, it's all over now, isn't it?" She tried to comfort the obviously distressed monster.

"I'm turnin' ya into a monster..." He started but Rebecca cut him off.

"You're giving me the option." She corrected sternly. "You didn't have a choice back then, and I'm sorry, but you're giving me a choice, Maurice. It's not the same." She tried to sound soothing.

"There's somethin' else I forgot to mention..." He started again. Rebecca silently waited for him to continue. "When ya become a monster, you kinda lose memory of your human life." He said sadly.

"Really?" She asked, a little shocked by this. Maurice just nodded. "You don't remember anything?" She asked curiously, sounding sad.

Maurice forced a pathetic smile and shook his head, "All I's got is the clothes on my back and the name I bear." He said with a shrug.

"Your parents?" She asked sadly.

"Nothin'." He replied, shaking his head.

"Where you're from? Friends? Family? A pet?" She kept trying.

"Nope, nada." He said with a sigh.

"Your age?" She tried again.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't understand her obsession with knowing his age. "Are you gonna keep askin'?" He teased.

She giggled, "I'm hoping to jog your memory." She admitted sheepishly.

Maurice rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the pockets inside his bomber jacket. "Remember when I said it was a hundred years ago?" He mocked, resisting the urge to laugh. "You didn't really believe me, did ya?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "If it were true, you'd be wearing bowler hats and spiffy ditto suits." She teased.

Maurice laughed and shook his head, not believing that she analyzed the era of a hundred years ago. A lot certainly changed from 1889 to 1989, he chuckle, glancing down at his bomber jacket. It wasn't his old one, the one he gave to Brian, but he already loved it. It was part of him. He sighed and then focused on what's on his hand.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked just then.

Maurice unfolded the piece of ragged paper. It was just a corner of yellowing paper, just very small words on it. He handed it to her and she quickly read over it. He almost laughed at the expression on her face. Her mouth was hanging open, a terrible gleam in her eye.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?!" She exclaimed, not being able to hold in her laughter.

He chuckled, "I wasn't." He said with a shrug.

Rebecca looked down at the paper again, reading over the simple information on it. It was barely legible but she could make it out enough. _Name: Maurice Peterson. DOB: October 17__th__, 1955. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Black. _It cuts off there, unfortunately.

"You're thirty-four?!_" _She exclaimed, rather disgusted.

"Not exactly." He said, almost scoffing at how wrong she is.

"What do you mean?" She asked, now more confused than ever.

"Technically, I've been alive for thirty-four years, yeah. But I'm still just nineteen." He explained. "When you become a little monster, you stop aging. I've been a monster for fifteen years." He added.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that?" She asked quizzically.

"'Cause I found this fifteen years ago." He grinned, pulling something else out of his jacket. He handed it to her. "I cut it out before my last night as a human." He added. "I keep wondering why a nineteen year old was accepted. Nineteen is a little old for a kid." He mumbled to himself, shrugging it off.

Rebecca noticed it was cardboard. From a milk carton. It was his picture! When he was human! Well, sort of. Well, not at all. It was terribly smudged and wrinkled. But his name was there. It's when he "went missing". It dates exactly fifteen years ago. So, if you take that he was born in 1955 and do the math to now, 1989, you get that he's thirty-four. Now, subtract fifteen from where he stopped aging and you get nineteen. Roughly.

"So..." Rebecca started awkwardly.

Maurice groaned, already knowing what she would say. He tackled her in a hug and quickly turned them over so she laid on top of him so he wouldn't crush her. "I'm nineteen!" He exclaimed desperately. "You go down to the monster world to never have to grow up!" He explained. "And that's exactly what happens! The only little factor here is that I've been a monster for fifteen years." He tried to make sense.

Rebecca scowled and looked at him with suspicious eyes just to bother him. She understood what he was trying to say but seeing the desperate look on his face was priceless. "You better hope so. I don't wanna end up flirting with an old guy." She teased, leaning in close to him, just to add to the teasing.

Maurice tensed and his breath caught as he looked at every inch of her face that was just inches from his own. He shook his head and grinned, "I promise, I'm nineteen! I've had fifteen years to think about it." He stated exasperatedly.

"Alright, I believe you, Maurice." Rebecca said finally before quickly pecking his cheek. It was such a relief to know he's nineteen, sort of. It was good enough for her.

Maurice chuckled and flipped them over, returning the kiss by licking her cheek from jawline to eye. Rebecca groaned and shoved him away but he wouldn't budge, "I should get going." He said, hovering over her.

"What? But it's not even midnight yet." She whined.

"I has stuffs to do!" He said as he climbed out of the bed. "And you're sleepy." He stated.

Rebecca sat up and scowled, "Am not!" Just then, as if on cue, a yawn escaped her. She groaned and punched the mattress, glaring at Maurice, "Damn it, Maurice!" She hissed. The monster just laughed.

"Come on, Bex, you know we still have Snick on our heels." He said carefully.

"He ain't got nothin' on us, Blue!" She said groggily.

"I need troops. They ain't gonna round themselves up on their own, ya know." He said, crouching down to get ready to leave.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Rebecca asked knowingly, leaning on the edge of the bed in front of him.

Maurice grinned, his perfectly pointed teeth flashing, he chuckled, "You know me so well. Goodnight, babe." He said excitedly. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and down he went through her bed space.

Rebecca sighed happily and laid back into the bed, closing her eyes, the sight of Maurice's contagious grin on the back of her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review! I love those things! Hm, does Maurice really have a plan? What is it? How long until shit goes down? Oops, slip of the tongue. What adventure will our favorite Little Monster set up now? REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, one more thing. The new character Marnie isn't exactly mine. It belongs to movielover01. Her character with a bit of modifications :) Do not steal characters! I shall hunt you down and hurt you. Love you all! **_


End file.
